


Dragon's Game

by Olaf200474



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olaf200474/pseuds/Olaf200474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist der Dritte Teil zu "Mortal yet Immortal" und "Galenistari". Die Rechte und alles damit zusammenhängende gilt wie in den vorherigen Geschichten, sprich alles Gehört J.K.Rowling und dem Erfinder von Mittelerde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1 Die Geschehnisse in Mittelerde

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zurück!

Bevor es weiter geht möchte ich für die neuen Leser vorschlagen, das sie die vorherigen Ge schichten

„Mortal yet Immortal"

und

„Galenistari"

lesen.

Sonst sind für sie die Hintergründe nicht verständlich.

Gleichzeitig möchte ich allen Reviewern von „Galenistari" nochmals danken!

Discalimer: Dem Ursprünglichen Autor gehören keine der Charaktere, weder aus Mittelerde noch aus der magischen Welt sondern nur die Idee selbst.

Summary: LOTR/HP Sequel zu „Mortal yet Immortal" und „Galenistari"! 5 Jahre sind seit den Ereignissen in Galenistari vergangen, und Harry, oder eher gesagt, Elugalen, sind deutlich erwachsener geworden und hat sich in seine Rolle als Istar eingelebt. Aber es kommt nun die Zeit wo er in die Welt zurück kehren wird, die er verließ!

Dragon's Game

Kapitel 1 – Die Geschehnisse in Mittelerde

5 fünf Jahre sind nun in Mittelerde vergangen, seit wir den jungen Elugalen bei seiner Abreise aus Rivendell sahen, der leicht verängstigt auf dem Rücken des viel zu großen Pferdes sass.

Jetzt ist er kein junger Elfling von 16 Jahren mehr sondern 21 Jahre alt und er hat nun seine normale Größe erreicht. Natürlich war er nach elfischen Maßstäben noch immer jung, da er an ihnen gerechnet jünger als 70 Jahre alt war, und damit gerade die Kinderzeit hinter sich gelas sen hatte.

Er sass derzeit auf dem Rücken seines schwarzen Hengstes, Morel, dem dunklen Stern. Elu galen hatte sich in den Jahren immer mehr an Morel angepasst. Morel wirkte nun nicht mehr zu groß für ihn.

Einige seiner Abenteuer hatten im Übrigen in Rohan statt gefunden, wo die Herzen und See len der Rohirrim einzig den Pferden gehörten. Die Rohirrim, aber insbesondere die jungen Krieger waren von Morel und Elugalen begeistert gewesen, besonders da sie wussten, das er die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Elugalen trug viele Geschenke der Rohirrim bei sich, wie zum Beispiel leichte, aber feste Lederrüstungen für sich und sein Pferd, denn Shadowfax benötigte sie nicht.

Er war sehr gut mit den Rohirrim zurecht gekommen und sprach ihre Sprache fließend. Wäh rend einiger seiner Missionen, die ihn von „Gandalf" wie er Mithrandir nun nannte, trennten, hatte er bei den freundlichen aber sehr ernsten Kriegern der Rohirrim Hilfe gesucht.

Elugalen, der gerade auf Morel sass, ritt ein kleines Stück hinter Gandalf auf Shadowfax und Elugalen lehnte sich leicht im Sattel zurück, während die beiden Pferde über den Feldweg lie fen, wobei er die Zügel nicht in der Hand hielt, so das Morel frei entscheiden konnte. Er hatte nach und nach immer mehr Gefallen an dem nomadischen Leben gefunden und kannte sich sehr gut in den Ländern von Mittelerde aus.

Sie ritten nun in gemütlichem Tempo in den Wald von Ithien ein, der sich zwischen Gondor und Mordor befand, nachdem sie Steward Turgon besucht hatten, der bereits sehr alt war und nun die Übergabe seines Amtes an seinen Sohn Ecthellion II. vorbereitete. Turgon war ein sehr eigenwilliger Regent, und ihm war wohl seine Macht zu Kopfe gestiegen. Nur die Valar mochten wissen, was geschehen würde, sollte der Regent die Macht wieder an die verloren geglaubte Linie des Königs zurück übergeben. Sein Sohn war genau der selben Art, stolz und stur. Gondor würde keinerlei Hilfe akzeptieren, sollten die Grenzen angegriffen werden, und dies obwohl die Gefahr aus Mordor mit jedem Tag wuchs.

"Gandalf?" Elugalen rief nun von seiner Position aus.

"Ja, Galendir?"

"Wohin reiten wir jetzt?"

"Wir werden bald rasten und danach werden sich unsere Wege trennen." sagte Gandalf.

Elugalen war nun ruhig, da er wusste, das er es zu gegebener Zeit erfahren würde. Sie hatten sich bereits oft die Aufgaben geteilt so das er recht gut alleine zurecht kam, allerdings würde Gandalf ihn niemals alleine nach Gondor reisen lassen, da die Bevölkerung die Elfen nicht mochte. Die Rohirrim waren deutlich freundlicher aus Elugalen's Sicht. Sie waren nicht so strikt und zu stolz, um Hilfe zu akzeptieren.

"Die Gondorinianer sind sicher nicht so fürchterlich." sagte Gandalf lächelnd. Er hatte in den Jahren immer mehr an Freundschaft für seinen jungen Begleiter empfunden.

Elugalen seufzte nun ebenfalls.

Der Tag verging relativ schnell und sie erreichten bald ihren Rastplatz. Gandalf setzte sich und rauchte seine Pfeife (eine Angewohnheit der Menschen die Elugalen sehr irritierte), wäh rend Elugalen ein Lied der Rohirrim auf seiner kleinen Flöte spielte.

Es war ein Lied für einen Tanz und obwohl niemand hier zum Tanzen war, so mochte Eluga len es doch. Die Melodie erinnerte Elugalen an das Stampfen der Pferde, aber das galt für fast alle Lieder der Rohirrim.

Die Musik durchdrang nun die Nacht und das knacken des Feuers schien daneben das einzigs te Geräusch im Umkreis zu sein.

Plötzlich setzte Elugalen die Flöte ab. Das Lied endete abrupt.

"Gandalf?"

"Ja, Tither Pen?" sagte Gandalf.

Elugalen hielt kurz inne.

"Du möchtest wissen, was morgen geschehen wird, oder?"

Elugalen nickte nur. Er hatte lange genug mit ihm zusammen gelebt um seine Verhaltenswei sen halbwegs vorhersagen zu können.

"Einfach ausgedrückt, Galendir, hat deine magische Stärke die meinige bei weitem überschrit ten. Jeder Istar ist anders, und es wird gesagt, das der grüne Istar der stärkste würde, sowohl physisch als auch magisch gesehen. Ich denke das du bemerkt hast, das jene Maia die heutzu tage existieren, sehr alte Männer sind und obwohl wir mit dem Schwert umgehen können, so sind wir doch nicht dafür geschaffen."

Elugalen lachte leise.

"Du hast es bemerkt? Nun es wurde entschieden, das deine Zeit als mein Lehrling beendet ist. Alles weitere musst du selbst dir bei bringen, durch Erfahrungen oder durch andere Dinge."

Elugalen's grüne Augen leuchteten auf. "Das wird interessant, oder?"

"So kann man es ausdrücken." Gandalf lächelte nun und blies erneut in seine Pfeife. "Aber als der Ältere von uns beiden darf ich dir weiterhin Anweisungen geben."

Elugalen lachte leise. "Das wird sich wohl nie ändern."

"Ich reise bei Tagesanbruch weiter so das ich dir heute Abend deine Anweisungen geben wer de."

Elugalen sah ruhig zu Gandalf.

"Verstehe bitte zu aller erst, das du als Istar deine eigenen Entscheidungen triffst. Das Schick sal wird eingreifen wann immer es dies für nötig hält aber du musst dafür sorgen das es ge schieht. Eine Aufgabe wartet auf dich in Rumänien."

Elugalen sah Gandalf nun überrascht an.

"Reise dort hin und du wirst es wissen."

Er sah nun wie Elugalen mit den Augen rollte.

Gandalf sprach nun mit ernster Stimme weiter. "Das Schicksal jener Welt und das dieser Welt hängt davon ab, das du den Anweisungen folgst."

"Ich verstehe."

"Ruh dich jetzt aus."

Elugalen kletterte auf einen der Äste eines Baumes, während das Feuer langsam nieder brann te. Das letzte was er sah war wie Gandalf kurz in das Feuer blies.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte waren Gandalf und Shadowfax bereits verschwunden. Die Sonne ging gerade auf. Die Glut des Feuers war zum Löschen verteilt worden und Morel stand trinkend an einem nahen Bach.

Elugalen sprang vom Baum herab und landete auf den Füßen, bevor er seine Sachen zusam menpackte und sie am Sattel befestigte.

"Ich denke es ist an der Zeit nach Hause zu reiten, oder was denkst du, Morel?"

Morel wieherte und schien zu Lächeln.

"Ja, ich war wirklich lange nicht mehr dort." Er hielt inne. "Gut fünf Jahre oder so… abzüg lich weniger Monate."

Elugalen stieg nun auf Morel und beide verließen die Lichtung, bevor sie im gestreckten Ga lopp gen Edoras ritten. Von dort aus würden sie durch die Schlucht von Rohan reiten und dann weiter nach Norden und damit nach Rivendell und nach Hause. Aber vielleicht würden sie noch einen Abstecher nach Bree machen um die neuesten Gerüchte zu hören und etwas zu essen.

Entschuldigt das kurze Kapitel. Ich möchte hier noch nicht zu viele Dinge verraten.


	2. Kapitel 2 – Über die Rückkehr und die Wiedervereinigung

Disclaimer: Die selben wie im 1. Kapitel!

Es sei angemerkt, das der ursprüngliche Autor die Elfen sehr menschenähnlich darstellt, so das sie zum Beispiel nicht perfekt sind, und das ist auch der Grund, wieso Elugalen Gandalf bei seiner Abreise nicht gehört hat.

Dragon's Game

Kapitel 2 – Über die Rückkehr und die Wiedervereinigung

Elrond beobachtete, wie sich Rivendell langsam zur Nachtruhe begab. Die Sonne stand be reits sehr niedrig und die ersten nachtaktiven Vögel waren zu sehen. Es waren fünf lange Jah re vergangen, seit er seinen Enkel zuletzt gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte er regelmäßig Briefe von ihm bekommen und ihm auch geantwortet hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, machte er sich Sor gen. Seine väterlichen Instinkte nahmen wieder überhand.

"Ada." sagte einer der Zwillinge vom Zimmer aus.

"Hier draußen, El." sagte Elrond seufzend.

Elladan kam nun auf den Balkon hinaus und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Vaters und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

"Du wartest wieder, oder?" sagte Elladan. "Das ist nicht gut für dich."

Elrond nickte nur, starrte aber weiterhin gen Süden.

"Hörst du mir zu?" sagte Elladan seufzend. "Er wird zurückkehren, das weißt du."

"Ich weiss." sagte Elrond und richtete sich wieder auf, bevor er seinen Sohn ansah.

Ihr Augen trafen sich und beide hatten das Gefühl der Sorge um einen Neffen und Enkel.

"Wo ist dein Bruder?" fragte Elrond nach einer Weile, denn es war sehr selten, das einer der Zwillinge nicht bei dem anderen war.

"Das weiss ich nicht." sagte Elladan. "Soweit ich weiss, unterhielt er sich vorhin mit einer El fin."

"Einem weiblichen Elf?" Elrond hob eine Augenbraue. "Er unterhielt sich?" Das war nun et was irritierend. Er sah seinen Sohn nun sehr ernst an,

Elladan wirkte nun doch recht nervös und zog leicht an seinem Kragen.

"Elladan?" sagte Elrond mit ernster Stimme.

Plötzlich erklang rechts von ihnen eine schrille, sehr wütende, weibliche Stimme. "ELROHIR ELRONDION! VERSCHWINDE SOFORT AUS MEINER KÜCHE!"

"Ah, dieser weibliche Elf." sagte Elrond und schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. "Und wieso möchte Elrohir um diese Zeit unbedingt in die Küche?"

"Äh…" Elladan schluckte leicht, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Raum lief. Vor der Tür praller er allerdings in seinen Bruder, der gerade in den Raum wollte, um der Wut von Allaine zu entgehen. Beide Zwillinge landeten recht unsanft am Boden.

"Ich würde ja eigentlich sagen „ich hoffe ihr habt eure Lektion gelernt", aber aus Erfahrung weiss ich, das ich nur meinen Atem vergeude." sagte Elrond nun lachend.

"Dan! Du stehst auf meinem Fuß."

"Nein, Ro! Du stehst auf meinem Fuß!" Beide Zwillinge redeten auf einander ein, während sie versuchten aufzustehen, wobei sie sich gegenseitig auf dem linken Fuß standen.

"Ich würde sagen wir gehen alle gemeinsam in die Halle des Feuers um uns zu beruhigen." sagte Elrond und legte beiden einen Arm um die Schultern. Er mochte nicht immer begeistert sein von den Aktionen der beiden, aber gerade deshalb liebte er sie so.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als Elugalen die Grenzen von Rivendell erreichte. Von hier aus war es noch ein guter Tagesritt bis nach Rivendell. Die Frage war, ob er hier rasten sollte oder nicht.

Elugalen ging in Gedanken die Vor- und Nachteile durch, so wie er es bei Gandalf gelernt hatte und entschied sich dann doch, weiter zu reiten. Er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht, und der Ritt in der Nacht war für einen Elfen kein wirkliches Problem, oder? In diesen Wäldern konn te ihm nur sehr wenig gefährlich werden.

Er trieb Morel nun wieder zum Trab, während Elugalen's Kopf zu hämmern begann. Er dach te daran, wie sehr er sich in den letzten 5 Jahren verändert hatte. Er trug auch jetzt noch die leichte Lederrüstung, welche die Rohirrim ihm gegeben hatten. Darüber trug er einen schwe ren, grünen Umhang der ihn vor dem Regen schützte. Sein Haar reichte ihm nun halb den Rücken herunter und war mit einem Lederband zusammen gebunden.

Er war außerdem gewachsen und hatte auch mehr Muskeln zugelegt, obwohl er weiterhin das elegante Aussehen der Elfen beibehalten hat. Dies hatte in Rohan zu Problemen geführt, als ihm dort die Rüstung übergeben werden sollte. Elugalen kicherte leicht als er daran dachte.

Die Zeit verging und bald erschien der Mond am Himmel. Aber noch war er nicht voll zu se hen. Das Geräusch von Morels Hufen war als einzigstes im Wald zu hören, abgesehen von ei nem gelegentlichen Huten einer Eule. Bald begann sich der Wald allerdings zu lichten und man erkannte die gepflegten Bäume von Rivendell.

Elugalen schätzte das es etwa Mitternacht war, als er den Innenhof von Rivendell erreichte. Das Klappern von Morel's Hufen erschien ihm übernatürlich Laut in dem Hof. Er stieg leise ab und führte Morel zu den Ställen, wo er ihn ab sattelte und ihn noch bürstete und mit Was ser und Futter versorgte. Morel schien ebenfalls sehr froh zu sein, wieder zu Hause zu sein, denn kaum das Elugalen hinaus gegangen war, legte sich Morel hin und sein Kopf sackte zu Boden, wo er einschlief.

Elugalen zog sich die Handschuhe aus und trat zu einem der vielen, einfachen Brunnen hin über, welche in den Gärten von Rivendell standen. Dort wusch er sich die Hände im kalten Wasser, bevor er einen Schluck Wasser trank.

'Definitiv besser als das Leitungswasser auf der Erde!' dachte Elugalen.

Er konnte nun in dem fahlen Mondlicht, das durch die leichten Regenwolken drang, sein Ge sicht erkennen. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls erwachsener geworden, obwohl das sicher keine schlechte Sache war. Sie hatten ihren verschreckten Ausdruck verloren, den sie seit dem Tod von Sirius gehabt hatten und sie wirkten fröhlicher, aber gleichzeitig ernster.

Er ging nun leise die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf und betrat die vielen Korridore, welche das Innenleben von Rivendell bildeten. Er bezweifelte zu Recht, das um diese Zeit noch viele El fen unterwegs sein würden.

Er gähnte nun. "Ich denke ich habe vergessen, wie lange ich heute bereits auf den Beinen bin!" murmelte er, während ihm die Augen fast zufielen.

Er erreichte nun die Tür zu den Räumen seines Großvaters und klopfte leise. Sein Herz klopf te ihm bis zum Halse. Was würde seine Familie von seinem „neuen" Ich halten? Das Klopfen wurde nicht beantwortet, da Elrond entweder nicht hier war, was durchaus möglich war, wenn er noch viel Papierkram zu erledigen hatte, oder er schlief bereits. Er hielt inne und öffnete nun die Tür leicht um hinein zu schauen.

Elrond lag schlafend im Bett, und war mit einer blauen Decke bedeckt. Das leichte Material das als Trennvorhang diente, war zugezogen, im Gegensatz zu den eigentlichen Vorhängen. Dadurch beleuchtete das Mondlicht das Gesicht von Elrond, das im Schlaf so sorglos wirkte. Elugalen trat nun langsam herüber und kniete sich ans Bett. Er hielt einen Moment inne, be vor er erst die Hand ausstreckte und dann doch zögerte, seinen schlafenden Großvater zu we cken. Nun musste er erneut gähnen.

Elrond streckte sich. Die Sonne war bereits zwischen den Baumwipfeln zu sehen. Es war doch noch zu früh. Er würde heute ausschlafen. Heute würde er nicht mit der Sonne aufste hen. Er drehte sich um und zog die Decke wieder zu sich heran, nur das diese nicht gehorchen wollte. Irgend etwas verhinderte, das dies geschah. Er zog etwas kräftiger, aber es geschah nichts. Er drehte sich erneut um und blinzelte mehrmals. Jetzt, da seine Augen klar sehen konnten, erkannte er eine kniende Form neben seinem Bett, die lange Haare hatte und schlief.

Anfangs dachte Elrond, das es entweder Elladan oder Elrohir waren, aber als er genauer hin sah, erkannte er, das die Haare zu dunkel waren. Wer war es also? Die Person roch nach Pferd, also waren beide entweder die ganze Nacht in den Ställen gewesen oder sie war bereits zwischen Sonnenunter- und Aufgang ausgeritten. Letzteres erschien allerdings sehr viel wahr scheinlicher.

Er griff nun mit der Hand zu und schüttelte die Person leicht. Wenn sie mitten in der Nacht hier herein gekommen war, musste es also etwas wichtiges sein.

Die Haare bewegten sich nun und ein leises Murmeln erklang. Die Person hob den Kopf und blinzelte mehrmals in das Morgenlicht. Ihre Augen hatten eine wunderschöne grüne Farbe.

"Elugalen?" murmelte Elrond irritiert.

"Hmm…" murmelte die Person die langsam wach wurde. Dies war definitiv Elugalen, denn nur er war für einen Elfen so ein Morgenmuffel.

Elrond sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett und umarmte ihn fest.

"Huh?" Elugalen blinzelte irritiert. 'Definitiv nicht draußen.' sagte sein Gehirn ihm. 'Nicht bei den Menschen.' "Wo bin ich?"

"Oh Elugalen!" sagte Elrond lachend.

Elugalen erkannte Elrond's Stimme sofort.

"Ada? Was machst du hier?"

"Das sollte wohl eher ich dich fragen, ion nín. (Mein Sohn)" sagte Elrond sanft.

"Häh?" sagte Elugalen nun erneut.

"Du bist wieder in Rivendell. Ich hab dich schlafend neben meinem Bett gefunden."

Die verworrenen Erinnerungen des letzten Abend kamen Elugalen nun wieder in den Sinn.

"Erinnerst du dich wieder?"

Elugalen nickte und wurde hochrot. "Ich hätte mir einen besseren Ort zum schlafen suchen sollen, am besten in meinem Zimmer, es tut mir Leid." sagte er, bevor er aufstehen wollte um hinaus zu gehen.

"Das ist egal, Len." sagte Elrond und verhinderte dies damit effektiv.

Elugalen lächelte nun. Sein Spitzname, Len, war seit seiner Abreise aus Rivendell nicht mehr verwendet worden. Gandalf zog es vor, ihn Galendir zu nennen, oder einfach nur Galen. Es war einfach förmlicher und Elugalen bezweifelte, das er Elladan und Elrohir bei ihren Spitz namen 'Dan' und 'Ro' nannte.

"Wie geht es meinen muindors nín (Brüdern)?"

"Sie schlafen vermutlich noch." sagte Elrond lachend, "So wie wir beide es eigentlich tun sollten." er betrachtete Elugalen nun genauer. "Du bist gewachsen." sagte er.

Elugalen wurde erneut rot und nickte leicht.

"Komm, steh einmal auf." sagte Elrond.

Während sie aufstanden wurde es für Elrond deutlich, das Elugalen nicht mehr länger kleiner war als dieser, und Elrond war bei Leibe kein kleiner Elf. Aber Elugalen war auch nicht grö ßer als er.

Nun bemerkte er zum ersten Mal die Kleidung von Elugalen, wie zum Beispiel die Lederrüs tung und den Reiseumhang, sowie die braune Tunika.

"Du bist erwachsen geworden." sagte Elrond seufzend und schaute Elugalen direkt in die Au gen. In ihnen sah man Schmerz und tiefe Trauer.

"Ada?" fragte Elugalen. "Was ist los?"

"Wenn ich dich von der Welt dort draußen fern halten könnte, würde ich es tun." sagte Elrond und seufzte erneut, während er zum Fenster sah und einem Gedanken nachzugehen schien. "Du bist jetzt gerade einmal 70 Jahre alt und trotzdem hast du dort draußen mehr erlebt, als viele andere Personen. Dazu gehören auch Elladan und Elrohir bei den Rangern. Es scheint mir erst gestern zu sein, als ich dich als kleines Elfenbaby in den Armen deiner Eltern sah. Dein Haar genauso unstet wie das seines Vaters und doch mit der Unschuld deiner Mutter ge segnet. Als ich hörte, das sie…" er hielt inne um die Tränen zu entfernen. "Als ich hörte, das sie gestorben sind, war es, als wenn man mir ein Messer in das Herz rammte. Lily, meine wunderschöne Blume, die absolute Unschuld, war fort. Arwen hatte nie die Unschuld von Lily besessen, sondern sie ähnelte eher ihren Brüdern mit ihrem Sinn nach Abenteuern, an ders, als Lily…" Elrond hielt nun inne. Er hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.

Elugalen war sprachlos. Er hatte viel über seinen Vater gehört, aber nur sehr wenig über seine Mutter. Dies war allerdings auch eine andere Ansichtsweise, aus der Sicht des Vaters und nicht aus der eines Freundes oder des Mentors. Elugalen bekam nun Tränen in die Augen.

"Ich habe mir an dem Tag, an dem du die Liebe des Vaters und der Mutter verloren hast, ge schworen, das ich mich mit allem was mir möglich ist unterstützte, und das ich auf dich ach ten werde. Mein Enkel. Ich verstehe nun noch besser, welchen Schmerz Galadriel und Cele born empfunden haben müssen, als sie Celebrian verloren… und kurz darauf auch noch ihre Enkeltochter."

Elugalen lehnte sich nun nach vorne und umarmte Elrond, der dies genoss.

Beide standen so eine Weile, einfach nur als Vater und Sohn.

"Wann hast du zu Letzt gebadet." flüsterte Elrond nun kurz darauf.

Elugalen lachte. "Letzte Woche zuletzt."

Elrond machte nun ein ernstes Gesicht und deutete nur nach draußen.

"Baden. JETZT. Ich bin sicher, das es einen kleinen Teich gibt, die nur auf dich wartet, damit dich dich waschen kannst."

"Ada!" stöhnte Elugalen.

"Und wo du gerade dabei bist, kümmere dich doch bitte um deine Rüstung, sie riecht einfach nur nach Pferd und das möchte ich nicht in meinem Haus haben."

Elugalen sprang nun vom Balkon, bevor er sich erneut umdrehte und ihm die Zunge heraus streckte.

"Und beeile dich bitte, es gibt in einer halben Stunde Frühstück."


	3. Kapitel 3

Als Elugalen, der auch der inoffizielle Sohn von Elrond genannt wurde, am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück den Raum betrat, herrschte absolute Ruhe im normalerweise recht geschäfti gen Raum.

Dies lag an zwei Dingen, a) das er wieder hier war und b) das er so anders aussah, mehr wie ein erwachsener Elf.

Der Mund der Zwillinge klappte nach unten und Elrond selber musste lächeln.

"Elladan, Elrohir, ihr seht wie Fische aus!"

Dieser Kommentar von Elugalen führte dazu, das die Stille unterbrochen wurde und einige der älteren Elfen sahen nun zu den Zwillingen hinüber, die in der Tat wie Fische aussahen, bevor sie die Münder wieder schlossen.

Elugalen, der in der Zwischenzeit in einem der kleineren Teiche im frischen Wasser von Ri vendell gebadet hatte und sich umgezogen hatte, und dies nach längerer Zeit, lächelte nur, be vor er sich neben Elladan und Elrohir setzte, die ihn noch immer fassungslos ansahen.

"Du…" Begann der eine.

"Du bist…" sagte der andere.

"Hier?" sagten sie gleichzeitig.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich befinde mich derzeit in Mordor, und benutze massive Magiemen gen, um mein Abbild hier her zu projizieren!" sagte Elugalen mit deutlichem Sarkasmus. "Wo denkt ihr sonst bin ich? Auf dem Mond?"

"Du warst auf dem Mond?" niemand ist bisher überhaupt geflogen…"

"… Abgesehen von Gandalf auf dem Rücken des Wind Lords…"

"…und das mit Sicherheit nicht auf dem Mond." sagten die Zwillinge mit scheinbar ernster Stimme.

Elugalen ließ nun seinen Kopf mehrmals auf den Tisch aufprallen.

Elladan und Elrohir umarmten nun Elugalen bevor sie ihn mit Fragen regelrecht löcherten.

"Wie war die Zeit als Lehrling von Mithrandir?"

"Hast du gegen Orks gekämpft?"

"Wieviel Magie beherrscht du?"

"Wie ist der Regent von Gondor so…?"

"Was wird das? 100?" unterbrach Elugalen sie. (AN: 100 ist laut dem ursprünglichen Autor eine britische Ratesendung, wo jeder Teilnehmer 100 Fragen beantwortet und der beste ge winnt)

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn verwirrt an.

"Ach, egal." sagte er bevor er zu Essen begann.

Elrond beobachtete die drei interessiert; sie wirkten jetzt noch mehr wie Brüder als zuvor. El ladan und Elrohir hatten Elugalen zu sich heran gezogen und sie planten vermutlich wieder einen Streich. Er war keine 5 Minuten zurück und schon plante er wieder etwas! Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu. Er bemerkte aber, das Glorfindel ihn be obachtete. Er sah zu seinem Freund hinüber und in genau dieser kurzen Sekunde des Blick kontakts schienen Unmengen an Informationen ausgetauscht worden zu sein. Oh ja, dies wür de mit Sicherheit ziemlich interessant werden. Elrond bemerkte noch wie Glorfindel ein Grin sen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Elugalen verbrachte fast den gesamten Tag zusammen mit seiner Familie und berichtete ihnen von seinen Abenteuern. Er war während der Reisen auch kurze Zeit in Lothlorien und Mirk wood gewesen und hatte viel von den Rangern gelernt, bevor er viele unterhaltsame Stunden gemeinsam mit den Hobbits verbrachte. Er hatte auch die Anführer der Zwerge kennen ge lernt. In diesen fünf Jahren hatte er viele Reisen zusammen mit Gandalf unternommen. Wäh rend er diese Erlebnisse schilderte schienen die Erinnerungen immer mehr in den Hintergrund zu gleiten.

Während er ihnen eine Geschichte über seine Zeit gemeinsam mit einigen gondorianischen Soldaten erzählte, musste er unbewusst den linken Arm reiben, und das knapp über dem Handgelenk. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, aber sie entging den Augen von Elrond nicht.

Nach einiger Zeit war die Geschichte beendet, nachdem er gegen einige Orks gekämpft hatte. Er war danach mit Mithrandir nach Rohan weiter gereist.

Allaine ließ nun ihre Glocke erklingen um anzuzeigen, dass das Abendbrot fertig war, und viele der Elfen, die in den Gärten gesessen hatten, standen auf und gingen hinein, um das Es sen entweder zuzubereiten oder um zu Abend zu essen.

Harry's Familie hingegen ging in den Essenssaal. Elrond hatte dabei seinen Arm um die Schultern von Elugalen gelegt. Beide nahmen an ihren gewohnten Plätzen platz.

Während des Essens sah Elrond immer wieder zu seinem Enkel, der weiterhin seinen Arm rieb.

Nach dem Essen zog Elrond Elugalen zur Seite, bevor er mit den Zwillingen verschwinden konnte.

"Ich möchte bitte kurz mit dir reden." sagte Elrond ernst und deutete auf sein Arbeitszimmer.

Elugalen nickte, wobei er sich fragte, was Elrond besprechen wollte.

Elrond öffnete nun die Tür und bat seinen Enkel, einzutreten.

Elugalen stand in der Mitte des fein dekorierten Raumes und wirkte verwirrt. Er war erst ein mal hier gewesen, und die Konsequenzen damals waren nicht gut gewesen. Der Raum war wie ein normales Büro eingerichtet und in dunklem Holz gehalten, und an den Fenstern befan den sich rote Vorhänge. Ein wunderschön gearbeiteter Schreibtisch auf dem sich der Schreib kram türmte, stand in der Mitte des Raumes.

Es befand sich ein großes Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch und mehrere Lampen als Beleuch tung waren im Raum verteilt. Da es bereits dunkel wurde, ging Elrond zu seinem Schreibtisch und zündete mehrere Lampen mittels eines Feuersteins an. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, das bereits alle anderen Lampen im Raum leuchteten und Elugalen sah recht schuldig drein.

"Hast du…?"

Elugalen nickte nur.

"Hat Mithrandir dir nicht beigebracht, das Magie nicht für solche einfachen Aufgaben gedacht ist?"

Elugalen sah zu Boden und nickte nur leicht.

Eine kleine Couch stand an einer der Wände und darüber befand sich ein Bild der gesamten Familie, dem Elugalen vor fünf Jahren hinzu gefügt worden war.

Elrond stand dort Arm in Arm mit seiner Frau. Die Zwillinge, die darauf deutlich jünger wa ren, standen an seinen beiden Seiten, und lehnten sich an ihre Eltern. Arwen sass vor ihnen auf einem Sessel und Lily sass vor Arwen und hatte den Arm auf Arwen's Knie gelegt. Eluga len sass neben Arwen und lächelte.

Elrond schob Elugalen nun leicht zu der Couch hinüber.

Elugalen folgte der Aufforderung, wobei seine rot-goldenen Roben ideal zu der Farbgebung passten. Er knetete nervös die Hände durch, und als Elrond sich neben ihn setzte, sah er nun diesen direkt an.

Elrond nahm Elugalen's Kinn in die Hand und drehte ihn zu sich. Elugalen's grüne Augen zeigten deutliche Nervosität.

"Gibt es etwas, das du mir sagen möchtest?"

"Nein." flüsterte Elugalen.

"Lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Elugalen sah wieder zu Boden, bevor er sagte „Nein".

Elrond war nicht wirklich überrascht. Er hatte gehofft, das er Elugalen's Vertrauen als Eltern teil gewonnen hatte, aber trotzdem gab es mehrere schwerwiegende Dinge, die weder Elladan noch Elrohir ihm je gesagt hatten.

"Möchtest du deine Antwort ändern?" sagte Elrond sanft.

Elugalen nickte.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das dein „Geheimnis" etwas mit deinem linken Arm zu tun hat?"

Elugalen nickte erneut, sah ihm aber weiterhin nicht in die Augen.

Elrond griff nun sanft, nach dem linken Arm seines Enkels, aber dieser zog ihn sofort zurück.

"Elugalen."

"Mir geht es gut, meinem Arm geht es gut, würdest du bitte aufhören, nachzuhaken!" sagte Elugalen leicht genervt.

"Nein." sagte Elrond.

Elugalen stand auf um den Raum zu verlassen, aber er konnte die Tür nicht öffnen, denn diese schien verschlossen zu sein.

"Du bist nicht der einzigste, der zumindest in kleinen Teilen Magie anwenden kann, Eluga len."

Elugalen schnaubte nur, setzte sich aber dann wieder.

"Du wirst solange nicht heraus kommen, bis ich den Arm gesehen habe." sagte Elrond, der leicht genervt wirkte.

Elugalen hielt Elrond nun genervt den Arm zur Kontrolle hin, während er ein Landschaftsbild von Rivendell an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu betrachten schien.

Elrond ergriff sanft den Arm von Elugalen und schob den roten Ärmel hinauf. Auf der hellen Haut von Elugalen des Armes war eindeutig eine sehr unschön aussehende Schnittwunde zu sehen, die langsam vernarbte. Der Bereich war leicht gerötet, was die Folge von dem Kratzen durch Elugalen war. Der Schnitt selbst schien schon nicht unproblematisch gewesen zu sein.

Er fuhr sanft mit dem Finger die Wunde entlang und Elugalen zuckte deutlich zusammen.

"Ach Elugalen."


	4. Kapitel 4 Honig und andere Dinge

Disclaimer sind die selben wie im ersten Kapitel!

Kapitel 4 – Honig und andere Dinge

Elugalen schloss seine Augen. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, das niemand etwas von seinem ver letzten Arm bemerken würde. Er war fast verheilt… nun ja, zumindest fast vernarbt, wenn man dabei von verheilt reden konnte, aber hin und wieder juckte er, weshalb er daran kratzte. Dieses war nun Elrond eindeutig aufgefallen.

Elrond sah nun zu Elugalen, wobei er noch immer dessen Arm fest hielt. Langsam lies Elrond dieses nun los. Er sah seinen Enkel eindeutig besorgt an. Elugalen senkte leicht den Kopf, be vor er Elrond ansah.

"Wie…?" Aber mehr sagte Elrond nicht, bevor er inne hielt.

Elugalen musste mühsam ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. "Als ich bei den Soldaten von Gondor war, oder den südlichen Rangern in Ithien auch genannt werden. Wir nahmen an mehreren Kämpfen gegen Orks teil, und einmal wurde ich von einem Armbrustbolzen getroffen, bevor ein Ork mich ergriff und… ich denke du ahnst was geschah." Elugalen griff erneut zu seinem linken Arm um sich zu kratzen.

Elrond schob die Hand wieder weg. "Nicht so schnell. Wie kannst du erwarten, das es jemals verheilt, wenn du dich permanent daran kratzt?"

Elugalen zuckte mit den Schultern.

Elrond lies den Arm nun komplett los, bevor er in eine seiner Schubladen griff und einen Topf hervor holte, in dem sich etwas grünes, geleeartiges befand. Elugalen betrachtete es misstrauisch und schloss den Mund.

Elrond lachte, aber es war kein befreiendes Lachen. "Das musst du nicht essen!" Er seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er den Kopf öffnete und hinein fasste. "Es ist für deinen Arm, und es wird das Jucken lindern."

Elugalen hielt nun wieder den Arm hin. Diese Lösung war kühl, genauer gesagt eine beruhi gende Kühle, die seinem Arm umgab, der seit mehreren Tagen heiß gewesen war und gejuckt hatte. Er nahm an, das, wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, er jetzt bereits unter massiven Fie ber leiden würde, aber das Immunsystem der Elfen war effektiver als das der Menschen und verhinderte so meist Krankheiten, außer es handelte sich um Gifte.

Elugalen sprach nun wieder. "Sag es bitte nicht…"

"…deinen Brüdern? Du bist wirklich einfach vorher zu sagen, tither pen." (mein Kleiner)

Elugalen lachte leise. "Ich denke auch das ich das bin, Adar!"

Elugalen sah nun wieder auf seinen Arm. Das Problem bei seiner Physiologie, da er kein rei ner Elf war, das kleine Wunden nicht vernarbten, größere aber sehr wohl.

Elrond folgte nun Elugalen's Blick. "Es wird bald heilen. Also ab ins Bett mit dir, ich möchte mich nicht noch mehr um dich ängstigen, als ich es so oder so bereits tue."

Elugalen grinste nun leicht und verließ den Raum, wobei er den Ärmel so hielt, das dieser nicht mit der Salbe in Berührung kam.

Später am Abend…

Im Zimmer der Zwillinge knarrte eines der Bodenbretter.

"Glorfindel" erklang eine Stimme. "Sei vorsichtig!"

"Entschuldige Elrond, das ich nicht so effektiv dabei bin, Streiche zu spielen wie es Eros und du wart!"

Zwei schwer zu erkennende Figuren hielten nun kurz inne.

"Es ist egal, Mellon nín."

"Machen wir weiter."

Im Mondlicht sah man, wie beide Personen sich nun durch das Zimmer bewegten, wobei sie als Elfen keine Schrittgeräusche hinterließen.

Die schlafenden Elladan und Elrohir würden niemals ahnen, was ihnen am nächsten Morgen widerfahren würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und beide Personen gingen hinaus, und hinterließen den Raum so wie sie ihn vorgefunden hatten, fast jedenfalls!

Um genau 7 Uhr morgens waren laute Schreie aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge .

Elrond und Glorfindel saßen beide im Garten, genau unter dem Fenster der Zwillinge, und lauschten den Früchten ihrer nächtlichen Aktivitäten. Beide unterhielten sich scheinbar zufäl lig über das knirschende Bodenbrett, mit scheinbar völliger Ruhe wohlgemerkt, aber wenn man in ihre Augen sah, konnte man das Wort „SCHULDIG" in ihren Augen regelrecht able sen!

"ELUGALEN!" Rief einer der Zwillinge.

Die Tür zum Balkon wurde aufgestoßen und beide Elfenlords konnten hören, wie die Tür von Elugalen lautstark geöffnet wurde.

"IM NAMEN VON MORDOR!" Die beiden Lords hörten den Fluch von Elugalen. "Was ist denn los…" aber der Satz wurde nicht beendet, denn er hatte eindeutig die Zwillinge erblickt.

"Was denkst du denn…"

"ist mit uns passiert!"

"Wir wissen…"

"Das du es warst!"

Hier folgte eine kurze Pause, gefolgt von einem "Bitte?"

Elrond und Glorfindel hatten nun die Balkontür von Elugalen erreicht. Sie sahen hinein und erblickte Elugalen, der recht schief in einem Sessel sass, als wenn er hinein geschoben wor den wäre, während die Zwillinge mit wütenden Gesichtern vor ihm standen. Aber nicht nur das, sondern beide Zwillinge waren über und über mit Honig und anderen Dingen bedeckt.

"Adar, Glorfindel, sagt ihnen bitte, das ich es nicht war!"

"Das du was nicht warst?" fragte Glorfindel lächelnd.

"Ich wüsste niemanden sonst, der es getan haben könnte." sagte Elrond mit ernstem Gesichts ausdruck zu Elugalen. "Hör auf zu lügen und entschuldige dich bei deinem Brüdern. Der Scherz ist jetzt zu Ende."

"Aber ich habe nichts-" sagte er, aber Elladan unterbrach ihn, in dem er ihm den Mund zu hielt.

"Hör einfach auf und entschuldige dich!" sagte Elrohir.

"Oder was sonst?" sagte Elugalen und sah beide an.

"Oder sonst dies!" sagten die Zwillinge und sprangen ihn Regel recht an, bevor sie ihn eben falls einschmierten. Der Stuhl brach unter der Last zusammen und alle drei landeten recht un sanft auf dem Boden wo sie weiter machten.

Elrond und Glorfindel hatten große Mühe vor Lachen wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Nach einiger Zeit hörten die Zwillinge allerdings auf, nachdem er fast genauso aussah wie sie.

"Adar." beschwere sich Elugalen. "Elladan und Elrohir sind gemein zu mir!" sagte er mit ei ner fast babyhaften Stimme und stand auf.

Elrond war von dem überrascht, was nun geschah.

Elladan und Elrohir sahen kurz zu Elugalen, und schienen einen Plan zu haben.

"Er hat angefangen!" Riefen beide Zwillinge.

"Das habe ich nicht." sagte Elugalen.

"Hast du wohl."

"Nein!"

"Doch!" Hier begannen sie sich gegenseitig zu schubsen.

Elugalen sah nun zu Elrond, wobei seine Augen aussahen als wenn er gleich weinen würde. Er lief nun los und umarmte seinen Großvater mit einer sehr klebrigen Art und Weise.

"Rette mich!" sagte er, bevor er seinen Kopf auf die Schulter von Elrond legte.

Elrond seufzte, als die drei zu Lachen begannen. Er drehte sich nun suchend nach Glorfindel um, aber dieser war spurlos verschwunden.

"Glorfindel." rief Elrond und schaute auf den Balkon. Dort sah er, wie Glorfindel's blonder Schädel sich so schnell wie nur irgend möglich von Räumen der Peredhel entfernten! "TYPISCH!"


	5. Kapitel 5 Der Magische Spiegel

Disclaimer: Wie in den Vorherigen Kapiteln!

AN: Eine wichtige Anmerkung der ursprünglichen Autorin: Die Aktionen im letzten Kapitel dienten als Zwischenspiel um Harry etwas Zeit in Rivendell zu geben, bevor er, oder sollte ich besser sagen, Elugalen zurückkehren wird. Und JA, er wird später auch nach Hogwarts zu rückkehren!

Kapitel 5:

Wenige Wochen nach dem „klebrigen" Zwischenfall, der zu einem regelrechten Wutanfall von Celebriol, dem Hausmeister, geführt hatte, sass Elugalen zufrieden in dem Garten und be reitete eine Liste der Dinge vor, die er vorbereiten musste.

In wenigen Stunden würde er nach Rumänien abreisen, und wie üblich traf er seine Vorberei tungen erst in aller letzter Minute.

Er war so sehr mit dem Studieren der Bibliothek beschäftigt gewesen, um sich auf seine Rei sen vorzubereiten, das er dieses bis vor fünf Minuten schlicht vergessen hatte.

Bisher stand folgendes auf seiner Liste:

1\. Geld bei Gringotts abheben – oder in der rumänischen Niederlassung von Gringotts – an schließend Wechseln des Geldes in Muggelwährung

2\. Die Wohnung Nummer 4 in dem Uppford Apartmentblock finden

3\. Kleidung kaufen

4\. Essen kaufen

5\. Milchhändler bestellen und Zeitungen abonnieren

6\. Eine Arbeit finden

7\. Nach dem suchen, das Gandalf erwartet, das ich es finde.

Dies war keine sehr „schwere" Liste. Elugalen ging nun daran, jene Dinge einzupacken, die er brauchen würde. Er hatte nur einen Schlüssel in der Hand, den ihm Hedwig im Auftrag von Gandalf gebracht hatte, und der zu dem Apartment gehörte. Aber er hatte keine Karte!

Er entschied sich dazu, Morel hier zu lassen, da er die Dinge nur erschweren würde.

Nachdem er binnen fünf Minuten alles verpackt hatte, nahm Elugalen nun das Buch auf, das er gerade abgelegt hatte. Es handelte von der Animagus-Verwandlung. Elugalen fragte sich, wieso sich ein derartiges Buch in der Bibliothek der Elfen befand.

Während seiner Reisen mit Gandalf hatte Elugalen entdeckt, was seine „Macht" genau war. Die Antwort war eigentlich ziemlich einfach, und die Beschreibung von Gandalf war schlicht „Der Geist bildet nur die Grenze". Einfach ausgedrückt musste er nur an die Dinge denken, und sie geschahen. Natürlich musste er dabei an jede Phase des ganzen denken, denn wenn er zum Beispiel einen Regenschauer erschuf, so musste er sich im Geiste vorstellen, wie sich die Wolken zusammenballten, und wie es immer dunkler wurde, bevor es zu Regnen begann. Um seine Gedanken Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, musste er also wissen, wie die Dinge funktio nierten. Das ganze klang zwar einfacher als die Magie der Menschen, aber in der Realität war es wesentlich schwerer. Er musste wissen wie der Zauber überhaupt funktionierte, bevor er ihn sprechen konnte, anstatt wie früher nur über die Formel. Außerdem durfte Elugalen nicht wütend werden; er musste sein Temperament unter Kontrolle behalten. Er musste seinen Geist permanent unter Kontrolle behalten. Diese Magieform erschöpfte ihn außerdem sehr stark, naja zwar nicht so sehr wie früher, aber je öfter er sie verwendete, desto… überstrapazierter war sein Gehirn. Insgesamt war diese Form sehr kompliziert. Er hatte bereits dadurch mehrere Unfälle erlitten. Er war eines Nachts in der Wildnis eingeschlafen, wobei er noch immer wü tend auf Gandalf war, und fand sich am nächsten Morgen in den Ebenen von Rohan wieder, da sie ihn beruhigten, was dazu führte, das sein unterschwelliger Geist ihn kurzerhand dort hin geschickt hatte. Gandalf hatte als Folge davon laut lachen müssen, und hatte sich diese Episode als Blackmail-Möglichkeit gemerkt, und ihm gedroht, es seinen Brüdern zu sagen.

Einige seiner Fehler die ihm unterliefen fand er nun im Nachhinein durchaus witzig.

Derzeit studierte Elugalen die Unterlagen über die Animagustransformation, denn er würde für die eigentliche Verwandlung alles was möglich war über das Tier wissen müssen, das er werden würde. Die Technik selbst war sehr kompliziert, aber er arbeitete daran. Die Ver wandlung selbst konnte er noch nicht versuchen, da er die exakten Details des Tieres kennen musste, wie zum Beispiel die Körpergröße und solche Dinge. Es wäre nicht gut sich zum Bei spiel in ein Pferd zu verwandeln nur um sich ein Bein zu brechen, weil eines seiner Hinterbei ne nicht die selbe Länge hatte wie die Vorderbeine.

Elugalen lachte nun, als er sich ein Pferd vorstellte, das vier verschieden lange Beine hatte und dessen Ohren ungleich lang waren. Das würde für einiges Aufsehen sorgen.

"Worüber lachst du, muindor nín?"

Elugalen sprang fast einen Meter in die Luft, bevor er seinen Kopf herum drehte und Elrohir in der Tür stehen sah.

"Erschrecke mich doch nicht so!" Elugalen atmete mehrmals tief durch, um seinen Puls wie der unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn dieser war drastisch angestiegen.

"Ich dachte, du hättest mich bemerkt!" protestierte Elrohir.

"Das habe ich nicht!"

"Du hättest es aber sollen." sagte Elrohir mit verschränkten Armen. Er sah sich nun im Zim mer von Elugalen um und entdeckte den Beutel am Boden vor dem Bett. "Hat dir je jemand gesagt, wie man packt?"

Elugalen betrachtete seine Sachen. "Ich dachte das wäre so in Ordnung."

Elrohir rollte nur mit den Augen. "Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, das du glaubst, das dies-" Er deutete auf den Beutel, "-vernünftigtes Packen ist?"

"Durchaus!"

"Packen- ein Verb. Dinge oder Kleidung in vernünftiger Weise in ein Behältnis tun, damit dieses leicht bewegt werden kann."

Elugalen hatte nun einen wissenden Gesichtsausdruck und kam zu Elrohir herüber, bevor er diesem den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihm dann in einer Weise auf die Schulter klopfte, als wenn dieser keine Ahnung von dem hätte, von dem er gerade gesprochen hatte. "Hast du wieder einmal das Wörterbuch zu Rate gezogen, Elrohir?" sagte er als wenn er mit einem Kleinkind reden würde.

"Geh weg!" sagte Elrohir und schob Elugalen zur Seite. Er sah ihn nun wieder an. "Wenn du schon darum bittest, das ich dir beim Packen helfe, dann…"

"ICH HABE GEPACKT!" sagte Elugalen.

"Nicht schon wieder!" sagte Elrohir seufzend und legte leicht genervt den Kopf an einen der Pfosten des Bettes.

"MAN?" (BITTE?)

"Das hier!" sagte Elrohir und hob Elugalen's Rucksack auf, bevor er ihn umdrehte und alle Dinge wieder ausschüttete, und zwar auf das Bett, bevor er sie vernünftig zusammen zupa cken begann.

"Was machst du da?" sagte Elugalen und kam herüber, um seine Dinge wieder einzupacken.

Elrohir begann nun die Dinge wieder auszupacken, die Elugalen gerade eingepackt hatte. Am Ende entstand ein regelrechtes Rennen darum, wer schneller die Dinge wieder ein- und auspa cken konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später sah Elrond wieder in den Raum, um Elugalen daran zu erinnern, das es an der Zeit war, abzureisen und er erblickte Elugalen und Elrohir, die schlafend auf den zu verstauenden Dingen lagen. Er seufzte nun. Elflinge!

Er hob nun sanft seine beiden Söhne an und legte sie auf das Bett, bevor er alle die Dinge, die herum lagen einzupacken begann. Zuerst kam die Kleidung, gefolgt von den übrigen Gegen ständen.

Er griff nun zu dem auf dem Nachttisch liegenden Spiegel, der früher seiner Tochter gehört hatte. Er setzte sich nun auf einen Stuhl und fuhr mit der Hand über das glatte Mithril, aus dem der Rahmen bestand und dann über die Edelsteine, die darin eingelassen waren. Er war ein wunderschönes Handwerksstück. Er drehte ihn nun um und betrachtete die polierte Mi thril-Oberfläche. Arwen besaß einen ähnlichen, nur das bei ihr andere Edelsteine eingelassen waren. Er erinnerte sich noch gut leicht lächelnd an den Tag, als Celebrian und er die Spiegel den beiden übergeben hatten. Wie sehr sich beide gefreut hatten und wie sehr sie die Metallar beiten bestaunt hatten. Die Spiegel waren während der nächsten Jahre immer in ihrer Nähe zu finden. Elrond wusste mit Sicherheit, das Arwen ihren noch immer bei sich trug.

Die ganze Sache mit dem Spiegel war entstanden, als Lily einen Spiegel wie den ihrer Groß mutter haben wollte. Arwen hatte sich ebenfalls solch einen Spiegel gewünscht, aber da sie um ein gutes Jahrhundert älter als ihre Schwester war, hatte sie auf sehr höflichere Weise ge fragt, als das „Ich möchte es" von Lily. Beiden wurde der Wunsch gewährt. Elrond glaubte, das Arwen ihren noch immer als Erinnerung an ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester bei sich trug, obwohl sie ihre Mutter in den westlichen Ländern wieder sehen würde.

Eine einsame Träne fiel aus seinem Auge direkt auf die Oberfläche des Spiegels.

Die Träne leuchtete kurz auf und verschwand dann.

Elrond blinzelte überrascht.

"Weine nicht um mich, Ada." Die sanfte, musikalisch klingende Stimme, die er seit über 60 Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte, erfüllte den Raum.

"Lily."

Der Spiegel leuchtete auf und Lily's Gesicht erschien.

"Ich bin an einem Ort, wo niemand mir etwas antun kann."

"Oh meine Tochter." sagte Elrond lächelnd.

Lily lächelte nun, und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten vor Glück. "James und mir geht es gut. Sirius ist auch bei uns."

In dieser Zeit bemerkte Elrond nicht, das Elugalen herüber gekommen war und ihm über die Schulter sah. Erst, als er Elrond eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, bemerkte er es. Aber anders, als bei der Aktion mit Elrohir, sprang Elrond nicht auf.

"Ich sehe, das du das Geheimnis des Spiegels erkannt hast." flüsterte Elugalen. "Sie ist nie wirklich Tod, solange jene die sie liebten ihr Andenken in Erinnerung behalten."

"Siehst du Ada! Ich habe dir doch schon als Kind gesagt, das ich nicht wirklich dumm wäre!"

Elrond lächelte.

"Mein Wunsch wurde erfüllt, ich erhielt einen Spiegel wie den meiner Großmutter. Er war di rekt mit dem von Arwen verbunden."

"Wieso hast du mir nie etwas darüber erzählt."

"Das musste ich nicht." sagte sie lächelnd zu Elugalen.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Naneth." (Mutter)

"Auf Wiedersehen, ion nín." sagte sie und ihr Bild verschwand.

Elrond starrte den Spiegel nun einige Minuten einfach nur stumm an.

"Solange ich diesen Spiegel habe bin ich nie wirklich alleine." sagte Elugalen. "Sie wird im mer für mich da sein, wenn ich sie brauche."

"Wann hast du es heraus gefunden?"

"Ich fühlte mich nach meiner Abreise aus Rivendell einfach nur einsam und alleine, weshalb ich diesen Spiegel aus meinem Rucksack holte, denn er war etwas besonderes für mich. Ich starrte einfach nur hinein, als sie plötzlich erschien."

Elrond musste nun lächeln. "Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich besser. Es ist so als wenn die Ver bindung, die bei ihrer Abreise damals unterbrochen wurde, wieder hergestellt wurde."

"Sie hat uns nie wirklich verlassen, egal ob nun über den Spiegel oder anderer Art." sagte Elu galen. "Ich glaube, das dieser Spiegel es war, der meinen Vater und Sirius dazu inspirierte, ihre Kommunikationsspiegel zu entwickeln."

"Dein Vater war wirklich sehr begabt. Insbesondere in der Magie."

"Ich weiss. Bei den Valar, das weiss ich." Elugalen musste nun lachen, als er sich an die Ge schichten über die Streiche seines Vaters erinnerte.


	6. Kapitel 6 Rumänien?

Disclaimer: wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln!

Kapitel 6: Rumänien?

"Ja, ich werde daran denken, euch zu schreiben!" sagte Elugalen seufzend und rollte mit den Augen. "Das ist doch nicht "So" schwer oder?" sagte er.

"Scheinbar doch." sagte Elladan mit ernster Stimme. "Denn ich kann es nicht."

"OH MANN!" sagte Elugalen nur noch, bevor er die Energie um sich herum sammelte und in einer kleinen, grünen Wolke aus Rauch verschwand. Eine Sache, die man am besten beim Ap parieren mit einfügen sollte, dachte er, anstatt des ohrenbetäubenden Geräusches das norma lerweise entstand.

Elrond lächelte nun. "Er kommt zurück."

Er drehte sich nun um und ging die Stufen zu seinem Büro hinauf, während Elladan und Elro hir den grünen Rauch anstarrten, der langsam verschwand.

"Ich wünschte mir das auch wir das könnten." murmelte einer von beiden.

Hustend trat Elugalen aus der Wolke die eine grüne Farbe hatte. Der Qualm war also keine gute Idee, aber vielleicht Dampf?

Er befand sich in einer Hinterhofgasse in der Hauptstadt von Rumänien.

Während er sich umsah, bemerkte er als erstes, das es hier sehr warm war. Also, wo genau war er?

Einfach typisch, das passierte auch immer nur ihm! Und sich zu verlaufen war mit Sicherheit nicht Teil seiner Pläne.

Moment einmal, dachte er, ganz ruhig, ich bin mir sicher, das es eine ganz simple Erklärung für meine Anwesenheit geben dürfte.

Er sah sich in der Gasse um, die zu einer Art Platz zu führen schien. Dort gab es nur einen Eingang. Hinter dem Eingang befanden sich mehrere Türen und jedes Gebäude hatte zwei Stockwerke sowie mehrere Balkone. Er wollte den Platz gerade verlassen als er ein Schild sah.

Uppford Apartments

Darauf stand.

Elugalen stöhnte. Typisch Gandalf!

Es schien niemand hier zu sein, weshalb sich Elugalen auf die Suche nach einer Art Büro oder etwas derartigem begab. Er fand aber nichts derartiges!

Die logische Lösung des Problems war wohl, sich irgend wo hin zu setzen und zu warten und genau dies tat er.

Er setzte sich nun auf eine der Treppenstufen im ersten Stock und holte sein Buch über die Animagusverwandlung hervor. Er sah sich erneut um, aber es war niemand hier, weshalb er zu lesen begann.

Er war so in das Lesen vertieft, das er die vier jungen Männer nicht bemerkte, welche lachend eintraten.

Sie bemerkten ihn nicht und prallten fast in ihn, während sie die Treppe herauf kamen.

"Hey!" Sagte einer von ihnen.

Elugalen sprang nun auf und schlug das Buch zu, wobei er den Einband verbarg.

"Wer sind sie?"

"Galen Lilethion." sagte Elugalen knapp. "Ich gehe davon aus, das sie hier wohnen."

"Hey, Marty." Rief der Mann nun zwei anderen Männern zu, die gerade die Tür von Woh nung Nummer 1 öffneten.

"Ja?"

"Der Typ, der in Apartment Nummer 4 einzieht. Wie hieß er noch?"

"Gute Frage. Irgend etwas ungewöhnliches jedenfalls, vermutlich von den Muggeln her."

Muggle. Das Wort löste etwas in Elugalen's Geist aus.

"Ich gehe es überprüfen." Marty ging wieder in sein Apartment hinein und kam kurz darauf mit einem Stück Pergament zurück. "Er ist in Apartment Nummer 4 untergebracht. " murmel te er und ging mit dem Finger die Liste durch.

Elugalen seufzte. Idioten. Galen Lilethion war doch nicht so schwer zu behalten, oder?

"Galen Lilethion." sagte Marty triumphierend.

"Exakt."

"Ich habe eine letzte Frage an sie."

"Ja bitte?" sagte Elugalen.

"Was ist ein Muggle?"

"Eine nicht-magische Person." sagte Elugalen.

"In Ordnung, er hat bestanden."

Marty griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen Zauberstab hervor.

"Revealus."

Die dunklen Wände begannen sich zu verändern und nahmen eine weiße Farbe an. Die Türen bestanden nun aus Mahagoni-Holz und auf ihnen befanden sich glänzenden Nummern.

Elugalen sah sich geschockt um. Er hatte den Zauber definitiv nicht bemerkt.

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, das wir so leben oder?" sagte Marty lachend. Die an deren mussten nun ebenfalls lachen.

Elugalen musste ebenfalls lachen. Es sah doch recht verlassen aus.

"Wir bringen dich am besten direkt zu Nummer 4. Es sind bereits Möbel darin, da du diese Wohnung nur mietest, aber vorher noch ein paar Regeln.

"1. Die Farben der Wände und der Möbel können jederzeit magisch verändert werden, aber bei Abreise muss die alte Farbe wieder hergestellt werden. Und ich möchte das nicht überneh men.

"2. Demolier die Wohnung nicht.

"3. Muggelpost wird in dem Posteingangsraum abgegeben." Er deutete auf eine der Türen ohne eine Nummer darauf. "Dort wird sie sortiert und in die entsprechenden Fächer der Woh nungen mit der entsprechenden Nummer verteilt. Schaue bitte jeden Tag nach deiner Post. Nachrichten per Eule werden direkt an dich geliefert."

"Der Kamin ist mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden und ist damit keine Attrappe. Die Adresse lautet "Nummer 4 Uppford Apartments"!"

"5. Habe einfach Spaß!"

Marty verschwand nun über den Balkon wieder in das Apartment Nummer 1, das wohl ihm gehörte.

Nummer 4 der Uppford Apartments befand sich direkt über Nummer 3. Die Tür bestand aus dunklem Holz, genauso wie der Rest der Apartments, aber hier war eine silberne Ziffer "4" an der Tür angebracht. Auf einer der Seitenwände befanden sich mehrere Fenster, welche die Umgebung zeigten.

Elugalen schloss die Tür des Apartment auf und trat ein. Es war recht düster im Innern, denn das einzigste Licht stammte von den geschlossenen Fenstern. Er betätigte einen Schalter und lächelte. Es gab drei Zimmer. Das Wohnzimmer. Dies war der größte Raum. Es war in recht hellem, cremefarbenen Ton gehalten und die Möbel waren dunkelblau gehalten. Es gab ein leeres Bücherregal sowie ein doppelsitziges Sofa. In einer Ecke befand sich ein dunkel gehal tener Esstisch mit vier Stühlen. Es gab des weiteren eine Stereoanlage sowie einen weiteren Tisch, der in einer der anderen Ecken stand. Über dem Kamin befand sich eine Uhr, die der zeit 17 Uhr anzeigte.

Der Eingangstür genau gegenüber befand sich eine Tür die in die Küche führte und direkt da neben die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

Elugalen sah kurz in die Küche und bemerkte, das diese relativ klein, aber praktisch einge richtet war. Es befanden sich unter anderem ein Backofen und eine Mikrowelle sowie ein Kühlschrank darin. Des weiteren waren mehrere Hängeschränke darin zu finden aber es fehlte definitiv ein Tisch. Deshalb gab es wohl den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer.

Elugalen ging nun in das Schlafzimmer. Auf der einen Seite befand sich eine Tür, die vermut lich in das Badezimmer führen würde. Das übergroße Bett befand sich in der Mitte des Raum es und war mit einer roten Tagesdecke versehen. Es gab zwei Nachttische, je einen auf jeder Seite des Bettes sowie mehrere Schränke an einer der Wände.

Elugalen stellte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden, bevor er in das Bad ging, um eine dringend benötigte Dusche zu nehmen.

Das erste Problem auf das Elugalen stieß war das Kochen. Er konnte es einfach nicht! Sicher, er hatte manche Dinge am Lagerfeuer zubereitet, aber auf einem Herd und in vernünftigen Töpfen? Er hatte auch für seine Tante gekocht, aber hier hatte er weder Eier noch Schinken.

Nachdem ihm die Bohnen, die er im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte, hatte anbrennen lassen, gab Elugalen es auf. Er hatte eindeutig ein Problem mit dem Kochen, denn wer lässt schon Boh nen anbrennen.

Nachdem er sich einige Kleidungsstücke angezogen hatte, die sehr nach Muggeln aussahen, denn er war bisher nicht einkaufen gewesen, begab er sich in eine der nahe gelegenen Gast stätten um etwas zu essen.

Während der ersten Woche gewöhnte sich Elugalen an sein Leben hier, daran in einem Ap partement zu wohnen und sein Essen selbst zubereiten zu können (Stück für Stück nach dem Kochbuch wohlgemerkt). Nun begann er mit der Suche nach einer Arbeit.

Was war so wichtig um überhaupt hier her nach Rumänien zu kommen? Es war nicht einfach, da die meisten Rumänen nun einmal Rumänisch sprachen (AN: glaube ich jedenfalls (der Au tor glaubt es!), und obwohl Elugalen diese Sprache relativ schnell zu verstehen begann, da er bei seinen Reisen feststellen konnte, das er Sprachen, insbesondere die von Mittelerde, gene rell sehr schnell lernte, so war es doch sehr anstrengend sich mit den Leuten hier zu unterhal ten.

Die einzigste Sache, die Elugalen wirklich mit Rumänien verband, war die Tatsache, das Charlie hier mit Drachen arbeitete…

Eine Sekunde… Drachen!

Elugalen's ging im Geiste seine Vorhersehung von Hogwarts durch.

…ein norwegischer Buckelrücken-Drache und ein riesiger Adler schwebten über den Mauern, und auf beiden sass ein Reiter. Einer in grauen Roben und der andere in grünen…

Elugalen nahm sich nun die hiesige, magische Zeitung, die er zuvor auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, nachdem er sie gelesen hatte. Er schlug direkt die Seite mit den Jobangeboten auf und entdeckte sofort ein Angebot direkt in der Mitte der Seite.

DRACHEN!

Suchen sie Arbeit?

Mögen sie die Gefahr?

Ist ihr jetziges Leben langweilig und sie suchen etwas Abwechslung?

Nun, dann haben wir die perfekte Arbeit für sie!

Ein Drachenhüter muss in der Lage sein, in Schichten von je 48 Stunden pro Woche und ins gesamt an 6 Tagen die Woche zu arbeiten.

Gute Bezahlung. Gute Vorbereitung auf die Aufgaben!

Schicken Sie ihre Bewerbungen per Eule an:

Alice Majorson

Elugalen grinste nun. Dragons seid auf der Hut!


	7. Kapitel 7 Interview für den neuen Drachenhüter

Disclaimer: wie die letzten Kapitel!.

Kapitel 7

Charlie Weasley war bei Leibe nicht groß gewachsen, aber dies glich er durch seine Persön lichkeit und seine Muskelkraft wieder aus. Wie der Rest seiner großen Familie hatte er rote Haare und er liebte nur eine Sache.

Drachen.

Sein älterer Bruder Bill beschäftigte sich mit Flüchen, Percy war von… nun… intelligenten Dingen fasziniert, die Zwillinge von Scherzartikeln, Ginny mochte, aus unbegreiflichen Grün den, Hasen, und Ron war in Sachen Cannons ein absoluter Kenner. Natürlich war dann da noch sein Vater, der Muggeldinge einfach liebte, und seine Mutter? Nun ja, fahren wir einfach fort.

Derzeit befand sich Charlie in Rumänien und ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach. Der Arbeit mit Drachen. Derzeit fanden Vorstellungsgespräche für einen möglichen neuen Mitar beiter statt und das war keine leichte Aufgabe. Keiner der Bewerber bisher war sensibel genug für die Aufgabe.

Dieser Bereich des magischen Rumänien war der internationale Bereich. Die meisten Leute hier waren entweder im Tourismus-Bereich oder bei den Tieren beschäftigt, gefolgt von eini gen Studenten.

Heute hatte Charlie bereits einen tolpatschigen Idioten getroffen, der nicht einmal einen Stun ner richtig sprechen konnte, gefolgt von jemanden, der schon beim Wort „Drache" laut zu Ki chern begann. Dies war nun nicht wirklich witzig!

Er musste nun gähnen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, das wir noch jemanden finden, der für die Aufgabe geeignet ist." sagte er, während seine Chefin, Alice den nächsten Kandidaten aufrief.

Sein , Yve rollte nur mit den Augen. "Charlie hat Recht, weißt du. Bis'er haben wir nur wirkli che Eedioten getroffen, von denen die eine 'älfte in die Psyc'atrie gehört und die andere 'älfte dringend erneut zur Sc'ule müsste." Sein Akzent war sehr stark ausgeprägt (AN: Entschuldigt wenn ich es nicht richtig hin bekomme, es ist nicht einfach!) und seine Muttersprache war eindeutig nicht das Englische. Er seufzte nun und begann leise auf französisch zu fluchen, be vor er mehrmals mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch schlug.

"Es scheint so, als wenn unser kleiner Franzose hier nicht unbedingt für diese Interviews ge eignet wäre." sagte Alice und stupste Yve leicht an. Sie hatte brünettes Haar mittlerer Größe und trug ihr Haar in zwei Zöpfen. Sie wirkte fast immer sehr ernst.

Yve hob nun den Kopf an und sagte nur ein Wort: "Non!"

"Beruhigt euch, ihr beiden." sagte sie.

"Ja Boss." murmelte Charlie.

Alice war die Chefin der Drachenwärter in diesem Reservat in Rumänien und damit die Chefin aller Anwesenden. Sie seufzte nur. "Idioten."

"Danke sehr." sagten Charlie und Yve gleichzeitig halbherzig.

Alice rollte nur mit den Augen und berührte nun mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Stelle neben dem nächsten Namen auf der Liste. "Schick ihn bitte herein, Dora." sagte sie als wenn sie über eine Gegensprechanlage sprechen würde.

"In Ordnung, Boss Lady." erklang eine fröhliche Stimme.

"Wer ist der nächste?" fragte Charlie gähnend.

"Ein Typ, dessen Namen ic' nic't einmal aussprechen kann." sagte Yve und sah auf die Liste von Alice.

Charlie lehnte sich hinüber und sah selbst nach. "Galen Lil… Lil…"

"Lilethion." sagte eine gut gelaunte Stimme von der Tür her.

Charlie sah auf und erblickte einen groß gebauten Mann mit langem, gekämmten Haar, das sich in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden befand, der auch seine Ohren bedeckte. Er hatte recht helle Haut und seine Augen schienen zu glitzern. Er lehnte an der Türfassung und trug ein einfaches, grünes T-Shirt, dessen Ärmel herauf gekrempelt waren. Dazu trug er dunkle, feste Stiefel. Auf seinem Gesicht war außerdem ein Lächeln zu sehen.

Er sah nun zu Alice und bemerkte, das diese sich in den Fremden verschossen zu haben schi en.

"Setzen sie sich bitte."

"Sicher." Der Fremde, Galen, schien eine fast magische Aura zu besitzen, und seine Stimme erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Yve, wobei das Englisch zwar nicht seine Muttersprache zu sein schien, aber er sprach es fließend.

"Also… Galen, das ist ein se'r ungewö'nlicher Name, oder?" begann Yve, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

"Und deiner ist es nicht" murmelte Charlie. "Wer um alles in der Welt würde einen Jungen auch „Eve" nennen?"

"Es heisst „Yve" und ja, es ist ein Jungenname, in Frankreich jedenfalls, wo er…"

"Euer Verhalten ist nicht gerade professionell!" erklang Alice' wütende Stimme, bevor Yve ein „Lobeslied" auf sein Heimatland singen konnte. Sie drehte sich nun wieder zu Galen um. "Antworten sie bitte so direkt wie möglich, da diese beiden Idioten sich scheinbar zu Tode langweilen: Wieso möchten sie mit den Drachen arbeiten?"

Galen dachte kurz über die Frage nach, bevor er antwortete. "Weil es eine gefährliche Aufga be ist und weil ich dazu in der Lage bin. Ich bin ein Muggelgeborener, was dazu führt, das Sätze wie „Drachen existieren nicht!" auch einen Faktor bilden."

"Sie mögen Drachen?"

"Ich habe noch nie einen getroffen." sagte Galen lächelnd.

"Ihre Qualifikationen?"

"Ein „O" in Verteidigung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, sowie ein „E" in Verzauberungs kunst und Zaubertränke. Durchgefallen bin ich nur in Wahrsagen und Alte Runen habe ich nicht gewählt."

Charlie lächelte nun. "Das kling wie jemand den wir kennen." sagte er und sah zu Alice. "Wenn du dafür qualifiziert bist, dann ist er es auch."

Alice sah nun auf ihre Notizen. "Ich denke nicht, das einer der anderen Bewerber diese Quali fikationen erreichen wird." sagte sie. "Ich habe aber noch ein paar Fragen. Beherrschen sie den Stunner?"

Elugalen nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und gab vor einen Stunner zu sprechen, obwohl er eigentlich nur seine Magie verwendete.

"Er ist eindeutig ausreichend Qualifiziert, Aleze." sagte Yve.

"Eine letzte Frage noch." Alice lehnte sich nun leicht vor. "Sind sie Single?"

Charlie schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn und Yve seufzte nur. "Filles/Mädchen." sagten sie gleichzeitig.

"Bitte?" sagte Alice lächelnd.

"Herzlich willkommen im Team, Galen." sagte Charlie und stand auf, bevor er ihm die Hand reichte.

Elugalen nahm sie und dadurch wurde die Narbe auf dem Arm sichtbar.

Charlie's Blick glitt nun zu der Narbe. "Woher hast du eine derart heftige Narbe?"

'Von einem Ork-Schwert währ…' hätte Elugalen beinahe gesagt, aber es gelang ihm es zu ver meiden. "Es tat sehr weh als es geschah."

Elugalen konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Es hätte eigentlich nicht so einfach sein dürfen, sei ne Bewerbung vorzubereiten und die Arbeit zu erhalten. Er war zuvor nie wirklich in der Nähe von Charlie gewesen und wusste nur, das er der ältere Bruder von Ron war.

"Arbeitsbeginn ist morgen früh um 7 Uhr, Galen. Sei bitte nicht zu spät!" sagte Charlie und ging hinaus. "Die Drachen sind nicht gerne hungrig!"

Elugalen stand am nächsten Morgen um Punkt 06.30 Uhr vor den Toren des Reservats. Er war früher erschienen so das, sollte er sich verlaufen, es keine Probleme geben würde. Er be rührte das magische Gegensprechgerät mit seinem Zauberstab und bat um Erlaubnis einzutre ten. Die Tore öffneten sich und er trat ein.

Charlie wartete in einem kleinen Nebengebäude auf ihn, das dem Reservat als sekundäres Bü rogebäude diente.

"Guten Morgen, Charlie" sagte Elugalen. Es war schon komisch so mit Ron's Bruder zu spre chen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie nicht richtig an, mit ihm wie mit Ron umzugehen.

"Guten Morgen Galen. Bist du bereit anzufangen?" sagte Charlie deutlich besser gelaunt als am Tag zuvor.

"Mit Sicherheit."

Sie gingen nun mehrere Wege entlang, die von den Gebäuden fort führten.

"Jeder Hüter hat einen Drachen, den er einzig „betreut". Zu jedem Drachen gehören insge samt 4 Hüter. Jeder leistet eine 8-Stunden-Schicht ab, welche sich im Schnitt um eine Stunde mit der vorherigen überschneidet. Soweit verstanden?"

Elugalen nickte.

"Dein Drache wird Norbert sein. Er ist ein Norwegischer Buckelrücken. Dein Vorgänger kam leider nicht mit Norbert's „Eigenheiten" klar. Norbert ist in dieser Beziehung sehr eigen. Es ist deshalb nicht einfach mit ihm klar zu kommen, aber er ist auch einer der friedfertigeren Dra chen."

Elugalen konnte sein Glück wieder nicht fassen. Er wurde gerade Norbert zugeteilt.

"Dies ist sein Bereich. Wir können nur wenig tun, um sie am Fliegen zu hindern, aber wir können größere Kämpfe dadurch verhindern, das wir sie von einander trennen."

Sie erreichten nun ein sehr stabiles Tor. "Das Passwort lautet derzeit „Fromage"."

"Yve hat es gewählt, oder."

"Nein hat er nicht. Yve gehört zu einem Team das einen sehr aggressiven Drachen betreut, und der insgesamt 8 Personen benötigt. Carolyn hat es gewählt. Sie war an der Reihe. Sie ist eine Franko-Kanadierin."

"Es sind scheinbar Leute aus aller Welt hier, oder?" sagte Elugalen.

"Ja. Du übernimmst die Schicht von Linn, die aus Norwegen stammt, und übergibst danach an Carolyn. Die andere Person bei Norbert ist Bob."

"Bob?"

"Ja, er stammt aus der Karibik und keinem von uns gelingt es, seinen Namen vernünftig aus zusprechen."

Elugalen musste nun lachen.

"Wir haben alle versucht ihn auszusprechen, aber ihn dabei wohl so verunstaltet, das er sich irgendwann umdrehte und sagte „Nennt mich bitte Bob, ja!' da mussten wir alle lachen."

Charlie führte Elugalen nun in das Gehege und durch mehrere Reihen Bäume auf eine Lich tung, wo ein braun-grün-grauer Stein in der Mitte lag. An einer der Seiten stand eine kräftig gebaute Frau, die viele Muskeln besaß und gemütlich in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

Als sie näher kamen, bemerkte Elugalen, das der Stein kein Stein war, sondern ein Drache, ein grün-grauer Drache mit braunen Flügeln und Ohren.

"Ist Norbert noch nicht wach, Linn?"

"Er schlief gegen 4 Uhr heute morgen ein und hat bis jetzt durch geschlafen." sagte die Frau, während sie weiter las.

Sie hatte kurzes, braunes Haar, das kurz geschnitten war und trug Lederkleidung.

"Dies ist also der neue." sagte sie und betrachtete Elugalen von oben bis unten, bevor sie wei ter las. "Er sieht für mich recht normal aus."

Charlie unterdrückte seufzend ein Lachen. "Komm bitte her, Linn. Deine Schicht ist heute früher beendet. Ich werde heute die Schicht mit Elugalen übernehmen."

"Es ist sehr angenehm warm hier, danke sehr." sagte sie, bevor sie grinsen musste. Sie stand nun auf und klopfte den Staub von der Kleidung. "Mein Name ist Linn."

"Galen."

"Linn meint es nicht so wie sie es sagt. Sie klingt immer sehr hart aber in Wahrheit hat sie ein sehr weiches Herz."

"Bei dir klinge ich wie eine Haselnuss!"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht bist du eine."

"Ich hoffe es stört deine Mutter nicht, wenn sie ihren Sohn in Einzelteilen zurück bekommt."

"Du hast doch meine Mutter hier in Rumänien getroffen, also stecke mich in einen Sarg und sie wird dir weit schlimmeres antun."

Elugalen lachte als er sich Mrs. Weasley dabei vorstellte, wie sie Linn ebenfalls in so einen Behälter verfrachtete.

"Du lachst über meine Mutter!" sagte Charlie

"Ich bin ein Weasley."

"Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter…"

"Du handelst aber nicht wie ein solcher." sagte Linn.

"Ihr ärgert mich ja doch nur."

"Wohl wahr." sagte Linn. Sie hob nun ihr Magazin auf und verschwand im Wald. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Galen und ich hoffe wir sehen uns heute Abend um 19 Uhr, Charlie."

Charlie wurde nun sehr rot im Gesicht.

Elugalen sah zufrieden aus. "Habt ihr ein Date?"

"Das geht dich nichts an, also gehen wir an die Arbeit."

Elugalen und Charlie drehten sich um und sahen, das er seinen Platz verlassen hatte und man sah nur noch seinen Schwanz im Wald verschwinden.

Charlie seufzte. "Er macht dies jedes mal, wenn ein neuer hier ist! Norbert! Komm wieder hier her!"

Elugalen lachte und folgte Charlie in den Wald, während sie Norbert folgten.


	8. Kapitel 8 Wieso Drachen?

Kapitel 6:

Vor einer Woche hatte Elugalen seine Arbeit im Drachenreservat aufgenommen. Er hatte be merkt, das Norbert ein durchaus freundlicher Drache war, der allerdings auch äußerst neugie rig war. An seinem ersten Tag, den er alleine bei Norbert verbracht hatte, hatte er sein Buch über die Animagustransformation beendet und Norbert war im Wald verschwunden.

Das nächste was er wusste war, das er kopfüber hing, weil Norbert seine Roben ins Maul ge nommen hatte und em por gehoben hatte. Und dabei wollte Norbert nur wissen, wieso Eluga len ihn ignorierte. Als er das nächste mal Norbert ignorierte, fraß dieser das Buch schlicht weg auf. Zum Glück hatte Elugalen es bereits zu Ende gelesen.

Elugalen konnte sich mittlerweile erfolgreich in eine kleine, schwarze Katze verwandeln. Sie sah wirklich niedlich aus. Elugalen war einfach eine süße Katze.

Norbert schlief derzeit und Elugalen grübelte über einige Dinge nach. Er verwandelte sich in die kleine Katze in dem er sie sich bildlich im Geiste vorstellte. Was wäre, wenn das Bild nicht eine einfache Katze sondern ein Wesen zeigen würde, das zur Hälfte Katze und zur Hälfte Eidechse war, oder gar eine Katze mit Flügeln? Lächelnd stellte sich Elugalen seine Katzenform mit den Flügeln eines Drachen vor. Während er sich wie sonst auch verwandelte, spürte er eine Veränderung in seinem Rücken. Kurz darauf sah man nur noch eine Katze, die flach auf dem Boden lag, da sie zwei riesige Drachenflügel auf dem Rücken hatte.

Elugalen verwandelte sich sehr schnell wieder zurück. Das war keine angenehme Erfahrung gewesen.

Es musste einen besseren Weg als diesen geben.

Wenn die Experimente fehl schlugen musste man andere Wege beschreiten.

Elugalen dachte nun erneut nach, nur dieses mal über seine Vision. Wieso war er hier und ar beitete mit den Drachen? Es musste einen Sinn dafür geben. Er konnte es spüren.

Über den Mauern schwebte ein Norwegischer Buckelrücken und ein riesiger Adler und auf beiden sass je ein Reiter. Einer trug graue Kleidung, der andere grüne. Ihre Gesichter waren durch die Hüte verdeckt.

Plötzlich machte die Vision für ihn Sinn, der grüne und graue Magier, dies waren Gandalf und er selbst. Gandalf stand auf dem Rücken seines Freundes, des Wind Lords, und Elugalen selbst auf dem Rücken eines Norwegischen Buckelrückens, vielleicht…

Elugalen drehte sich leicht um und sah zu Norbert, der zufrieden auf einem Stück Fleisch kau te. Er schien so zufrieden, das Elugalen zugeben musste, das er dieses Wesen wirklich moch te. Als er alleine war, sprach er leise auf Sindarin mit Norbert, und es schien ihm zu gefallen. Er sass zufrieden neben ihm und lauschte Elugalen viele Stunden lang bei seinen Erzählun gen. Es hielt ihn ruhig, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob Norbert ihn unter Umständen sogar wirk lich verstand.

Elugalen stand nun auf und trat zu Norbert hinüber, der nun auf sah und in seinen gelben Au gen sah man sofort das er ihn erkannte.

"Hallo Norbert." sagte Elugalen sanft auf Sindarin, so das Norbert seinen Kopf leicht hängen ließ.

"Also, ich werde dir nicht weh tun." sagte Elugalen sanft, bevor er Norbert's Haut berührte, bevor er damit begann, vorsichtig hinauf zu klettern. Norbert sah nun etwas verwirrt aus, rea gierte aber nicht weiter. Elugalen kletterte nun weiter hinauf, bis er auf dem Rücken von Nor bert sass, knapp vor dessen Flügeln.

Norbert versuchte sich nun so zu drehen das er zu Elugalen sehen konnte, aber sein Kopf war nicht flexibel genug.

"Ich bin doch nur hier oben." sagte Elugalen und seufzte leicht. "Jetzt bewege dich doch bitte vorwärts." sagte er und versuchte, Norbert zum Bewegen zu bringen, als wenn er auf einem Pferd säße, aber Norbert war derzeit einfach zu irritiert dafür.

"Ich denke wir werden noch daran arbeiten müssen."

Während der nächsten Wochen arbeitete Elugalen zusammen mit Norbert daran. Norbert be gann immer mehr Gefallen daran zu finden und er verstand immer besser, was Elugalen ihm sagte. Elugalen konnte ihn nun problemlos zu sich rufen und dies auch, auf Grund des sehr guten Hörvermögens der Drachen auch aus mehreren Meilen Entfernung, voraus gesetzt er hatte eine Pfeiffe bei sich.

Elugalen lächelte nun zu Norbert. Er wusste, das ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Rumänien zu Ende ging, aber er wusste auch, das er Norbert wiedersehen würde.

"Pass bitte gut auf deinen neuen Betreuer auf, Norbert," flüsterte Elugalen in das Ohr des Dra chens, bevor er das Gehege zum letzten Mal verließ.


	9. Kapitel 9 Firenze und Kämpfe

Kapitel 9 - Firenze und Kämpfe

"Entschuldigen sie bitte die Störung, Prefesser, aber irgend etwas muss wegen diesen… die sen… was auch immer es sind getan werden! Meine gesamten Schüler hätten getötet werden können!" Hagrid war nicht gerade bester Laune. In den letzten Wochen waren die Bewohner des Waldes immer überempfindlicher geworden, noch vorsichtiger als sonst. Schatten flogen über die Wege, gerade so das niemand sie erkannte. Die Bewohner schienen praktisch jeden Moment zum Angriff bereit zu sein.

Er hatte sich mit Firenze unterhalten, der wieder im Wald lebte, und das, was er erfahren hat te, war nicht gut.

Diese Schatten waren unberechenbar, und sie waren weder Menschen noch Tiere. Sie trugen unbekannte Rüstungen und mir ihrem Aussehen verschreckten sie sogar die Acromantulas. So hatte es Firenze ausgedrückt und heute hatte sich diese Aussage als Wahr heraus gestellt.

Es war der Unterricht des fünften Jahrgangs gewesen in der Nähe seiner Hütte, als plötzlich zehn dieser Kreaturen aus dem Wald gestürmt kamen, mit erhobenen Schwertern und Arm brüsten. Zum Glück war Hagrid ein exzellenter Schütze und nachdem er die Schüler zur Schule zurück geschickt hatte, gelang es ihm, vier oder fünf dieser Kreaturen zu töten, bevor diese sich zurück zogen.

"Wir machen uns alle Sorgen, Hagrid." sagte Dumbledore auf seine so typische Art und Wei se.

"Ja! Aber sie haben diese Wesen nicht gesehen. Sie sind böse!" Hagrid schien nun fast durch zudrehen. Normalerweise würde er sich nicht so Professor Dumbledore gegenüber verhalten, aber es sah so aus, als würde Professor Dumbledore das Problem nicht verstehen.

"Warten wir ab, ob noch irgend etwas anderes geschieht. Vielleicht war es ja nur diese eine Gruppe, die sich hier herum trieb. Vielleicht kommen sie ja nicht wieder zurück…" Er hob eine Hand um Hagrid an einer weiteren Aussage zu hindern. "… Aber für den Fall das dies eintritt, werden alle Unterrichtsstunden vom Freien in das Innere der Schule verlegt."

"Danke sehr, Professor." sagte Hagrid.

Elugalen war nicht sehr gut darin, sich zu verabschieden, oder eine Arbeitsstelle zu kündigen. Als er die Marken von Rohan verließ, war er mehr oder weniger unsanft an seinen spitzen Oh ren wieder dorthin zurück gebracht worden, um sich korrekt zu verabschieden. Jetzt, wo Gan dalf nicht hier war, entschied sich Elugalen dazu, einfach eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen und zu gehen. Dies war nicht unbedingt die freundlichste Art, aber so entging er einem vermutlich sehr wütenden, rothaarigen Mann.

Irgend etwas sagte Elugalen in seinem Innern, das seine Aufgabe in Rumänien beendet war. Das selbe Gefühl sagte ihm, das er an einen Ort zurückkehren musste, den er sehr lange nicht gesehen hatte.

Es war um Mitternacht herum, als Charlie Weasley aus dem Büro im Reservat kam. Er drehte sich um und verschloss die Tür, bevor er zu seinem Auto ging, ohne das er massive Probleme hier gehabt hätte. Zum Glück wusste sein Vater nichts von dem Auto, denn sonst wäre es ver mutlich nicht lange ein Muggelauto geblieben.

Elugalen beobachtete, wie Charlie Feierabend machte, bevor er zu der Tür ging und sie erneut mittels eines Gedanken öffnete. Er trat auf leisen Sohlen ein und legte die Kündigung auf Charlie's Schreibtisch. Als er wieder gehen wollte, hörte er, wie Charlie zurück kehrte. Eluga len erblickte nun den Zauberstab von Charlie auf dem Schreibtisch und fluchte leise, da dieser ihn scheinbar vergessen hatte. Was konnte er also tun.

Charlie betrachtete irritiert die Bürotür; er war sich sicher, das er sie verschlossen hatte. Leicht nervös und ratlos was er tun sollte, betrat er das Büro; was für ein Tag, seinen Zauber stab zu vergessen. Was wenn… Charlie lachte leise. Es war nur eine kleine, schwarze Katze! Charlie hatte die Tür wohl nicht richtig verschlossen und die Katze war wohl auf der Suche nach einem warmen Schlafplatz hier eingedrungen, obwohl er sich fragte, wieso die Katze un ter den Drachen überleben konnte. Er hob die Katze vorsichtig auf und setzte sie draußen ab, bevor er wieder zu seinem Zauberstab hinüber ging; dies war doch irritierend. Der Zettel hatte vorhin definitiv hier noch nicht gelegen!

Charlie hob ihn an und las ihn. Er bekam nun große Augen. Galen ging fort, und vor allem wie war er hier hinein gelangt?

Verwirrt verschloss Charlie erneut die Tür und erneut um sicher zu gehen mittels Magie. Er ging zu seinem Auto hinüber und hielt nun inne. Die Katze, die Katze mit den hellen, grünen Augen, die genauso wie die von Galen aussahen.

"Dieser kleine Bastard." sagte Charlie lachend. "Er ist ein Animagus und dazu wohl noch ein nicht registrierter."

Ein paar Wochen später hatten sich keine weiteren Vorfälle mehr am Wald ereignet, aber trotzdem waren alle über vorsichtig. Hagrid trug nun generell seine Armbrust bei sich und kaum einer der anderen Lehrer hatte einmal nicht den Zauberstab in der Hand. Das Problem musste bald gelöst werden, sonst würde es unkontrollierbar.

Es war gerade Abendbrotzeit und die Schüler befanden sich in der Großen Halle und unter hielten sich. Es gab nur eine Person die fehlte, und dies war Professor Snape.

Die Sonne war beinahe untergegangen und die letzten Strahlen schienen über den Bäumen, die bereits die ersten neuen Blätter des Frühlings trugen.

Plötzlich flogen die Türen der Halle auf, als Professor Snape eintrat. Er ging niemals oder rannte auch nie, sondern er schien zu gleiten.

"Professor Dumbledore, ich fürchte, das wir massive Probleme haben." sagte er, bevor er den Zauberstab hob und wieder hinaus aus dem Schloss lief.

Sofort sprangen die Lehrer auf und in der Halle brach das Chaos aus. Wenn Professor Snape sich derart äußerte, dann gab es mehr als nur ein massives Problem.

"RUHE!" rief Professor Dumbledore nun.

Die Schulsprecher, Ron und Hermine, traten nun zum Ausgang um zu verhindern, das die Schüler in Panik hinaus liefen.

Professor Dumbledore trat nun zu beiden hinüber. "Ihr wisst, wie ihr die Schule versiegeln könnt, wenn alles schief läuft. Sollte dies geschehen, benachrichtigt bitte den Orden über den Kamin in meinem Büro."

Beide nickten nun und sahen besorgt zu, wie die Professoren hinaus liefen.

Elugalen landete fast am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Er hatte sich für die Reise von Rumä nien aus in einen Hippogreiffen verwandelt. Er verwandelte sich direkt zurück und lauschte vorsichtig auf die Geräusche um sich herum. Er hörte nichts, so dass er einen Schritt nach vorne tat und beinahe in die Luft gesprungen wäre, als hinter ihm eine Stimme erklang.

"Suilad, ehrenwerter Elf." (Grüße)

Elugalen drehte sich um und erkannte nun Firenze, der knapp einen Meter hinter ihm stand.

"Tut mir das bitte nicht erneut an, ehrenwerter Zentaure." sagte Elugalen und brachte seinen Blutdruck wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Ich dachte das die Elfen immer auf ihre Umgebung achten würden."

"Ich bin noch ein sehr junger Elf." sagte Elugalen. "Wenn sie mich bitte entschuldigen wür den, ehrenwerter Zentaure, ich muss zur Schule."

"Das wäre keine gute Idee, ehrenwerter Elf."

"Wieso?"

"Weil die Schule derzeit von gut 40 dunklen Kreaturen angegriffen wird."

"Yrch!" „Orks", sagte Elugalen nur.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher." sagte Firenze.

"Also, worauf warten wir?" sagte Elugalen und rief seine rohirrinische Rüstung herbei.

"Wir?"

"Ich gehe davon aus, das ihr einen Bogen verwenden könnt…"

"Nun das kann ich durchaus und ihr habt mich jetzt doch überzeugt, ehrenwerter Elf." sagte Firenze seufzend.

Elugalen grinste nun. "Und wisst ihr wie wir noch schneller sind?"

Firenze stöhnte nur noch.

Es kamen insgesamt gut 40 dieser Kreaturen aus dem Wald gestürmt. Professor Snape hatte Recht gehabt, sie hatten ein großes Problem.

Sobald die Lehrer die Mauern verlassen hatten, schleuderten sie den Kreaturen Zauber entge gen, aber die einzigsten die zu Boden gingen, waren jene, die von Hagrid's magisch verstärk ter Armbrust getroffen wurden, und dies waren nur wenige. Sobald die Lehrer in die Reich weite der Armbrüste dieser Wesen kamen, hatten sie ein Problem.

Dumbledore verwendete einige der offensiveren Zauber die er kannte, wobei er weiterhin dunkle Zauber vermied, während Professor Snape nicht zögerte, auch diese Magie zu verwen den.

Plötzlich flogen ihnen ohne Vorwarnung ein Regen aus Armbrustbolzen entgegen. Professor Dumbledore errichtete einen Schild gegen massive Objekte, und die Bolzen prallten von dem Schild ab , aber leider war er nicht schnell gewesen, und so durchdrangen einige der Bolzen den Schild.

Snape brach mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zusammen, als einer der Bolzen seinen Bauch traf.

In dem Moment wo dies geschah, erschien etwas anderes aus dem Wald und eine Art Kriegs schrei erklang. Dumbledore erkannte es aus der Entfernung als einen Reiter mit seinem Pferd, obwohl das Pferd sehr ungewöhnlich aussah. Die Kreatur auf seinem Rücken schien in dem Halbdunkel zu leuchten. Als die beiden näher kamen, erkannte Dumbledore nun, das es ein Zentaure war, der einen Reiter trug. Beide feuerten in schneller Folge Pfeile ab und schickten damit zu ihren beiden Seiten die Kreaturen zu Boden. Bevor die beiden die Kreaturen erreich ten, drehten sie sich leicht nach Rechts und umrundeten die Kreaturen, bevor sie in Richtung Schule ritten. Während sie die Gruppe erreichten, drehte sich der Reiter und feuerte weitere fünf Pfeile auf die Kreaturen ab, während weitere Bolzen angeflogen kamen, von denen kei ner traf sondern von einem Schild abzuprallen schienen.

"RÜCKZUG!" rief Dumbledore nun.

Er erschuf nun eine Trage und lies Professor Snape darauf schweben, bevor er sich umdrehte und zum Schloss zurück lief.

Während er eintrat, befahl er, die Vorhänge und das Gatter zu schließen.

"Albus bist du verrückt!" rief Professor McGonagall. "Was ist mit… wer auch immer dort draußen ist?"

"Sie werden es schaffen." sagte er.

Und wie Professor Dumbledore es vorher gesagt hatte, gelang es den beiden, das Gatter zu durchqueren, bevor es geschlossen war. Professor Dumbledore befahl dann die Versiegelung des Tores.

Das Paar hielt aber nicht an, sondern lief direkt auf die Treppe zum Wehrgang zu, und dann direkt diese hinauf, wo der Reiter absprang. Hier drehte er sich um und feuerte erneut von die ser Position mit dem Zentauren zusammen auf die Kreaturen.

Während die Orks sich zurück zogen, gab Elugalen ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich und drehte sich zu Firenze um.

"Sag nicht, das es dir nicht auch Spaß gemacht hat?"

Firenze schnaubte leicht, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Treppe hinab ging.

"Ach komm."

"Ihr seid noch, wie ihr bereits sagtet, sehr jung, ehrenwerter Elf."

"Aber es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht."

Firenze seufzte.

Sie kamen nun unten an und unterhielten sich weiter, bis sie die noch immer fassungslosen Professoren erreichten.

Professor Dumbledore stand nun auf und lächelte leicht.

"Ehrenwerter Elf, ehrenwerter Zentaure." sagte er höflich.

"Professor." sagte Firenze und verbeugte sich leicht.

Elugalen verbeugte sich ebenfalls, begrüßte den älteren Mann aber auf ähnliche Weise "Lord Dumbledore" sagte er.

"Willkommen in Hogwarts." sagte Dumbledore. "Wir stehen tief in eurer Schuld."


	10. Kapitel 10 Eine SnapeSituation

Kapitel 10 – Eine Snape-Situation

"Es existiert keine Schuld, Lord Dumbledore." sagte Elugalen in seiner besten Art als Lord der Elfen. "Ich bin froh, das wir helfen konnten."

Firenze hustete nun und murmelte etwas auf Sindarin zu Elugalen das die Lehrer nicht ver standen.

Elugalen lächelte nun und betrachtete die Lehrer, bevor er Snape erblickte.

"Einer der euren ist verletzt, Lord Dumbledore." sagte Elugalen. Er hatte bisher nicht be merkt, das ein Lehrer verletzt war. Obwohl er den Mann hasste, wünschte er ihm doch nicht den Tod.

"Nun das wissen wir." sagte Dumbledore.

Elugalen hob konzentriert die Augenbrauen. "Er wird wohl kaum mit einem Bolzen im Bauch weiter leben wollen."

In diesem Moment kam Poppy Pomfrey aus der Schule gerannt.

Dumbledore lächelte nun noch mehr und sah zu Elugalen. "Ah, Poppy, genau im richtigen Moment."

"Wo ist er?" rief Poppy fast. "Lasst mich durch!" sie erreichte nun Snape und schnappte nach Luft.

"Was ist, Poppy." fragte McGonagall besorgt.

"Ich dachte eher an Flüche als an eine physische Wunde."

Inzwischen war Elugalen an Snape heran getreten. Er sah nun über Poppy's Schulter um die Wunde besser betrachten zu können. Er zuckte deutlich zusammen. "Entschuldigen sie, Lady Poppy, aber darf ich es mir genauer ansehen?" fragte er nun Madam Pomfrey.

Sie sah ihn nun an. Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten und bemerkte das Blut der Orks auf seiner Kleidung.

"Mit Sicherheit nicht."

Elugalen rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Und ich bezweifele außerdem das sie über medizinische Erfahrung verfügen." sagte sie und drehte sich erneut um.

"Keine medizinische Erfahrung?" sagte Elugalen, dem dieser Kommentar gar nicht gefiel. Er murmelte nun ein paar Worte und die Rüstung war fort, und die Arme waren wieder sauber. Er trug außerdem nun seine normale grüne Tunika. In seinem Haar, seinem Gesicht und auf den Beinen befand sich zwar noch etwas Blut, aber es war egal.

Er folgte nun der kleinen Gruppe als diese zur Krankenstation ging. Dumbledore und McGo nagall waren neben Poppy und ihm anwesend. Firenze folgte ihnen ein Stück hinter ihnen.

Sie legten die Trage auf einem Bett ab, ohne das Snape etwas sagte, da er ohnmächtig gewor den war.

Elugalen ging nun um das Bett herum und betrachtete den Kopf von Snape genauer. Er kniete sich neben ihn und nahm eine der Hände von Snape in die seinige.

"Severus." sagte er leise.

"Was tun sie da?" schrie Poppy nun fast.

Elugalen hob nur die Hand und unterbrach sie. Poppy, deren Neugier nun geweckt war, ver hielt sich in der Tat ruhig.

"Severus." sagte er erneut. Dieses mal reagierte der Angesprochene und stöhnte. "Ich weiss das du derzeit nicht aufwachen möchtest, aber ich muss wissen, ob du noch an einem anderen Punkt schmerzen hast, außer bei der Wunde des Bolzens."

Severus versuchte nun zu sprechen, aber es gelang nicht. Es erklang nur ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen.

Elugalen zuckte zusammen. Der Bolzen sollte eigentlich nicht derartige Schmerzen verursa chen.

"Ich werde den Bolzen entfernen." sagte er in ruhigem Tonfall, den er von seinem Großvater und Gandalf gelernt hatte, als sie ihn in medizinischen Dingen unterwiesen.

Severus zuckte zusammen und nickte.

Poppy wollte gerade protestieren, aber eine ruhige Hand auf ihrer Schulter die von Dumble dore stammte, hinderte sie.

Elugalen lies nun Severus' Hand los, die wieder hinab fiel, und bat Poppy nun, diese zu er greifen.

Poppy kam nun um das Bett herum geeilt, wobei sie noch immer ihre Zweifel an Elugalen's Fähigkeiten hatte, aber sie folgte seinen Anweisungen.

Elugalen griff nun nach dem Bolzen und zog ihn vorsichtig aus der Wunde.

Severus unterdrückte einen Schrei und hätte beinahe die Hand von Poppy zerquetscht.

Er hielt den Bolzen nun aufrecht, so das Elugalen ihn genauer betrachten konnte.

"Gift." fluchte er.

"Welcher Art?" flüsterte Poppy, "Ich habe viele Gegengifte und…"

Elugalen schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Hierfür haben sie definitiv kein Gegengift. Es ist ein sehr seltenes Gift, das in so tiefen Höhlen wächst, das selbst die Zwerge sie nicht betreten."

McGonagall bekam große Augen. "Können sie… ihn heilen?" flüsterte sie.

Elugalen zögerte. "Ich habe das Gegengift nicht, und auch nicht die Mittel es herzustellen."

McGonagall schnappte nach Luft.

Poppy war wieder in ihrem Element. Dies war der ultimative Kampf für einen Heiler. "Ken nen sie jemanden der es könnte?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Elugalen nickte. "Allerdings nur zwei. Einen würde ich nie rechtzeitig finden, der andere… es wird mich viel Kraft kosten, aber…" Er hielt inne und dachte über die Konsequenzen nach "Es ist es wert."

Elugalen sah nun zu Dumbledore. "Wer wird mich begleiten…?"

"Minerva, kümmere du dich bitte um die Schule. Es ist meine Pflicht den Lehrern und Schü lern gegenüber dafür zu sorgen, das ihnen nichts geschieht. Ich werde euch gemeinsam mit Poppy begleiten."

"Wohin, Direktor?" sagte Poppy. "Wohin gehen wir?" sie schien der Panik nahe, was ihrem normalen Verhalten sehr widersprach.

"Rivendell." flüsterte Elugalen nur.


	11. Kapitel 11 Die Ankunft in Rivendell

Disclaimer: Es gelten die selben Rechtslagen wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln!

Kapitel 11 – Die Ankunft in Rivendell... aka die rasende Schildkröte?

Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht. Elrond fand einfach keinen Schlaf, was durchaus vor kam, wenn einer seiner Söhne an einem Ort war, den er nicht kannte.

Er sass derzeit im Wohnzimmer vor dem lodernden Kamin. Es war kurz vor dem Mittwinter fest und sehr kalt draußen. Der Mond schien fast vor Eis zu glühen.

Auf seinem Schoss lag zwar ein Buch, aber er las es nicht, sondern starrte nur in das Feuer. Bilder erschienen vor seinen Augen. Elugalen's Tod war jenes, das ihn am meisten belastete.

Er sah auch einen Mann der eher wie eine Schlange aussah, der mit einem schwarzen Schwert, auf dem Diamanten zu sehen waren, in der Hand, über seinem noch lebenden Enkel stand.

Das silberne Schwert von Elugalen lag ein Stück von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden und er ver suchte verzweifelt es zu erreichen.

Er sah, wie das schwarze Schwert in den Rücken von Elugalen eindrang. Er sah, wie die hell leuchtenden, grünen Augen an Leben verloren. Er zuckte jedes mal wenn er das sah, zusam men.

Das letzte mal, als er eine derartige Vision gehabt hatte, war diese auch eingetreten. Er sah, wie sein Schwiegersohn mit jenem Mann kämpfte, der seinen Enkel in der Vision tötete. Er sah einen grünen Blitz und dann nichts mehr. Er sah wie seine Tochter darum flehte, ihren Sohn nicht zu töten, sondern sie an seiner Statt, er sah, wie der selbe Mann sie zur Seite drängte und seinen Enkel zu ermorden versuchte. Der schlimmste Teil aber war, das er sah wie seine Tochter alle Hoffnung aufgab, und er sah wie sie immer bleicher wurde, als der Mann jene fatalen letzten beiden Worte flüsterte. Er sah, wie die Trauer in ihr Überhand nahm. Die Trauer konnte ein Wesen über lange Zeit hinweg langsam töten, oder aber umge hend.

Elrond hatte nun Tränen in den Augen. Sein Enkel war dazu bestimmt, zu sterben und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.

Die Tinte auf der Seite die offen lag verschmierte, als die Tränen darauf fielen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, als eine ihm nur zu bekannte, sehr panisch klingende Stimme ertönte.

Elugalen war innerlich fast in Panik, aber äußerlich war davon nichts zu bemerken. Er stand hier in seiner vollen Größe, mit seiner blutbedeckten Tunika und mit ruhigem Blick, aber in seinem Innern zerriss es ihm das Herz.

Er hatte die Gruppe von vier Personen knapp eine Meile außerhalb von Rivendell erscheinen lassen, obwohl er eigentlich den Innenhof erreichen wollte. Seine Sorge um Snape's Leben, so sehr er es vermied dies zu zeigen, hatte ihn allerdings irritiert und so hatten sie das Ziel um eine Meile verfehlt.

Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung. Er hatte sie also wenigstens nicht mitten in einen See teleportiert.

Es war eindeutig kurz vor Mitternacht und das einzigste Licht das sie hatten war das der Ster ne und das von Elugalen ausgehende.

Poppy betrachtete irritiert die hell leuchtende Form des Elfen, beruhigte sich aber schnell wie der.

Es war eine kalte Nacht, gegen Ende des Herbstes und der Atem der Sterblichen war deutlich vor ihrem Mund sichtbar. Elugalen selbst spürte die Kälte nicht, da er seinen Umhang sehr eng um sich gelegt hatte.

"Meine Dame, meine Herren, willkommen in Mittelerde." sagte er zu den drei Magiern und, wobei nur 2 von ihnen ihn verstehen konnten, da Snape bewusstlos war.

Dumbledore sah sich erstaunt um.

"Man spürt fast die Ruhe hier." sagte er sanft.

Elugalen sah ihn nun an. Ruhe war eine der Sachen, die auf Mittelerde wirklich zutrafen aber sie war doch deutlich spürbar, im Gegensatz zur magischen Welt.

Madam Pomfrey lehnte sich gerade über Professor Snape und überprüfte seine Vitalfunktio nen.

"Er hat hohes Fieber." murmelte sie. "Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Elugalen nickte, bevor er etwas vor trat.

Dumbledore bewegte kurz seinen Zauberstab und die Bahre mit Snape schwebte hinter ihnen her.

"Wie weit ist es noch bis Rivendell, ehrenwerter Elf?" fragte Dumbledore nun.

"Knapp eine Meile, wenn nicht sogar weniger." sagte Elugalen.

"Das ist aber noch weit, oder?"

"Nein, wir sind bereits in dem Tal in dem Rivendell liegt. Es ist nur noch ein Weg von knapp 20 Minuten."

Dumbledore nickte nun und beobachtete weiterhin die Umgebung.

Nach gut 10 Minuten erreichten sie jenen Fluss, der durch Rivendell floss und gingen nun den Weg flussaufwärts, wo eine Brücke über den Fluss führte und der Weg dann direkt zum Hauptplatz von Rivendell weiter führte.

Poppy hielt kurz inne, und legte die Hand auf Snape's Stirn. Sie schnappte nach Luft. "Profes sor! Seine Temperatur ist gestiegen."

Elugalen zögerte. Er hielt kurz inne und ging die Möglichkeiten im Kopfe durch.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen." sagte er nun. "Es geht leider nicht schneller." Elugalen lies nun aus dem Nichts ein Taschentuch erscheinen und ging zum Fluss hinüber, in das er dieses legte und es danach aus wrang, bevor er zurück kam und es vorsichtig auf die Stirn von Professor Snape legte. "Das muss leider bis auf weiteres reichen."

Sie liefen nun den Fluss entlang und erblickten bald darauf eine Brücke.

"Nur noch über die Brücke und wir sind da."

Die kleine Gruppe erreichte unter Einhaltung aller Vorsicht nun die Brücke. Da sie nicht den primären Weg nach Rivendell benutzten, war dieser hier kaum genutzt und durchaus gefähr lich, aber trotzdem konnten sie ihm ohne Zwischenfälle folgen.

Sie gingen nun über die Brücke, die über den Fluss führte. Poppy hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt sich am Arm von Elugalen fest, da ihr das Wasser unter ihr unheimlich war.

Der Innenhof war, wie für diese Uhrzeit zu erwarten, völlig leer. Die aus Holz und Sandstein gebauten Mauern von Rivendell schienen im Mondlicht zu glitzern.

Dumbledore schien sich wie immer zu verhalten, aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte, das er sich freute, hier zu sein, anders als es bei Poppy der Fall war.

"Folgen sie mir bitte." sagte Elugalen und führte sie die Haupttreppe hinauf zu den Räumen de Heilung.

Er öffnete eine der Türen zu einem der Behandlungszimmer und bat Poppy und Dumbledore dort zu warten.

Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, fiel seine ruhige Art von ihm ab, und die Pa nik wurde offensichtlich.

Die Zeit schien nie so langsam zu vergehen wie jetzt, als Elugalen wie ein Leopard durch die Flure (1) und zu den Räumen seines Vaters lief. Als er in der Nähe war, rief er so laut wie es ging: „ADA!"

(1) Eigentlich wollte die ursprüngliche Autorin hier „Wie eine Schildkröte" schreiben, aber sie entschied sich dagegen.


	12. Kapitel 12 Von fähigen Heilern und den fliegenden Früchten

Disclaimer: wie in den vorherigen Kapiteln!

Kapitel 12 – Von fähigen Heilern und den fliegenden Früchten

Elrond sprang sofort auf, als er Elugalen's Stimme hörte. Das war unmöglich, nicht jetzt zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Er wäre doch niemals mitten in der Nacht hier eingetroffen, oder?

Die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf und dort, völlig außer Atem, stand Elugalen, dessen Klei dung mit Blut bedeckt war und Elrond nahm sofort das schlimmste an.

"Ion nín? Bist du verletzt?" sagte er mit besorgter Stimme.

"Nein, ich nicht." sagte Elugalen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Professor Snape befindet sich mit einer lebensgefährlichen Verletzung in einem unserer Behandlungsräume." sagte er und sah nun zu Elrond, wo er das tränenbedeckte Gesicht sah. "Ada, du hast ja geweint."

"Ai, das habe ich." Elrond hob seinen Arm und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. "Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Weck bitte Elladan für mich auf und schick ihn zu mir hinüber. Und du brauchst definitiv eine Portion Schlaf." Elrond ging nun hinaus, hielt aber vorher noch kurz inne. "Aber nimm vorher am besten ein Bad."

Elugalen verließ nun ebenfalls den Raum und starrte Elrond hinter her.

"Dein Bruder, Elugalen. Beeile dich bitte" sagte Elrond nur noch.

Elugalen seufzte und öffnete leise die Tür zum Zimmer der Zwillinge. Beide schliefen tief und fest in ihren Betten. Elrohir war anscheinend während des Lesens eingeschlafen, und das kam öfter vor, als man dachte. Es lag ein offenes Buch auf seinem Bauch.

Elladan schlief ebenfalls ruhig, wobei er leicht leuchtete, wodurch der Raum angenehm zu leuchten schien.

Elugalen griff nun mit der Hand nach vorne und schüttelte sanft an Elladan's Schulter.

Elladan brummte leise, bevor er die Augen blinzelnd aufschlug,

"'ug'en" murmelte er, bevor er sich aufsetzte und sich die Augen rieb.

"Ja, ich bin es." sagte Elugalen, bevor er seinen Bruder umarmte. "Ada braucht dich in den Hallen der Heilung."

"Wie spät ist es." flüsterte Elladan und stand auf, um sich eine Robe anzuziehen.

"Kurz nach Mitternacht."

Elladan nickte, bevor er sich Elugalen noch immer halb schlafend genauer ansah. "Bist du dir sicher, das du es nicht bist, der einen Heiler benötigt?"

"Das gehört nicht mir." sagte Elugalen. "Ada braucht dich."

"Ich gehe ja schon." murmelte Elladan und unterdrückte mühsam ein Gähnen. "Oh und ich denke, du solltest am besten ein Bad nehmen. Du riechst nach Schweiß und verdorbenem Orkfleisch."

"Vielen Dank." sagte Elugalen einfach nur noch.

"Gern geschehen." sagte Elladan bevor er in Richtung der Hallen des Heilens verschwand.

"Ich denke ein Bad ist sinnvoll." murmelte Elugalen zu sich selbst, bevor er in Richtung der Badezimmer verschwand. "Aber anders herum, kann ich eigentlich gleich in den Fluss gehen. Um diese Zeit ist das Wasser im Badebereich nicht mehr warm." Er ging nun direkt zu dem Lieblingsbadeplatz der Zwillinge und von ihm.

Madam Pomfrey sass auf der Bettkante, in dem Severus Snape lag. Sie hielt dabei seine Hand.

"Er hat eine kalte Hand, Direktor. Er wird nicht mehr lange durch halten."

Dumbledore stand in der Nähe eines der Fenster, die in die Gärten hinaus zeigten, welche zu den Hallen der Heilung gehörten. "Ich vertraue darauf, das Lord Elugalen einen adequaten Heiler finden wird."

Nun erklang ein Kichern aus Richtung des Eingangs. "Einen adequaten."

Nun trat aus dem Schatten ein groß gebauter, aber nicht sehr groß gebauter Elf. Er hatte lan ges, haselnussbraunes Haar, das ihm etwa bis zur Hälfte seines Rückens ging. Er trug eine dunkelrote Robe mit goldenen Rändern, welche blasse, cremefarbene Schlafkleidung verdeck te.

"Sie sind also Lord Dumbledore."

"Das bin ich. Und darf ich fragen, welcher Heiler uns die Ehre gibt."

Der Elf kicherte nun erneut. "Scheinbar nur ein ausreichender." Der Elf trat nun mit sicheren, aber nicht überhasteten Schritten zu Professor Snape hinüber. Er überprüfte nun seinen Puls und lächelte leicht. "Ich denke das hier eine einfache Gabe von Athelas ausreichen dürfte." Er ging nun zu einem Tisch hinüber und hob ein silbernes Gefäß an, in welches er eine gewisse Menge an Wasser gab, bevor er nun nach einem Gegenstand auf einem der Regale griff, der sich als Phiole mit getrockneten Kräutern herausstellte, von denen dort viele standen. Er fand recht schnell die passende Phiole und verteilte eine größere Menge des Inhalts in das Wasser.

Anschließend bewegte er seine Hand über die Schüssel und murmelte etwas auf Sindarin. Der Inhalt der Schüssel begann nun zu qualmen.

Madam Pomfrey geriet nun ins Stottern. "Ich dachte, das die Elfen…"

"Keine Magie ausüben können?" Der Elf kicherte nun erneut. "Nicht jede Magie stammt aus Zauberstäben, meine ehrenwerte Dame." Er hob nun die Schüssel an und stellte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett von Snape.

"Darf ich fragen, wer ihr seid, ehrenwerter Elf?" fragte Dumbledore nun erneut, aber er wurde durch eine ihm durchaus bekannte, aber eindeutig verschlafene Stimme unterbrochen, die von der Tür her erklang.

"Ada?" sagte Elladan, der eindeutig noch nicht wirklich wach war. "Elugalen sagte das du mich brauchst."

"Lord Elrond." sagte Dumbledore erstaunt.

"In der Tat." sagte Elrond mit zusammengepressten Lippen. "Elladan, für bitte die Heilerin und den Direktor zu angemessenen Schlafgemächern. Kehre danach bitte zurück."

Elladan gähnte nun leicht und nickte dann. "Würden sie mir bitte folgen."

Madam Pomfrey stand nun auf. "Wird er es überleben?"

"Er ist in den besten nur denkbaren Händen." sagte Dumbledore und legte einen Arm um Ma dam Pomfrey's Schultern und führte sie sanft hinaus.

Der Morgen kam relativ bald darauf. Elugalen selbst erwachte in seinen eigenen, rot gehalte nen Räumen. Er lächelte nun. Es war so lange her, seit er zu Hause gewesen war. Er überlegte kurz, ob er den Morgen im Bett verbringen sollte, nicht das dies irgend etwas nützen würde, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um Snape, denn er war in den besten nur denkbaren Händen.

Er gähnte kurz und streckte sich, bevor er aufstand und zu seinem Schrank hinüber ging. Er öffnete ihn und betrachtete seine verschieden geschnittenen Roben und entschied sich am Ende für eine einfach gehaltene Robe, kombiniert mit einer Tunika.

Es war noch recht früh und er rechnete nicht damit, das Dumbledore oder Madam Pomfrey schon wach sein würden, denn Menschen brauchten mehr Schlaf als Elfen. Deshalb über raschte es ihn doch, als er Dumbledore durch die Korridore von Rivendell irren sah.

"Guten Morgen, Direktor." sagte Elugalen, als er zu Dumbledore trat.

"Ah… Elugalen, es ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Morgen." sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. "Ich suche gerade den Weg zu den Hallen des Heilens."

"Haben sie bereits gegessen?"

"Nein leider noch nicht. Allerdings möchte ich erst nach Severus sehen, bevor ich etwas esse."

"Wenn er bisher nicht gestorben ist, wird er es mit Sicherheit auch nicht tun, während wir frühstücken." murmelte Elugalen. "Der Speisesaal ist nebenbei direkt auf dem Weg zu den Hallen des Heilens. Wir können also auf dem Weg dorthin etwas essen."

"Um so besser." sagte Dumbledore, während er seine Hände in fast kindlicher Vorfreude die Hände an einander rieb.

Das Frühstück war eine… interessante… Angelegenheit, denn Dumbledore bestand darauf, praktisch jede Speise zu probieren. Jetzt wo er unter Elfen war, die um Jahrhunderte teilweise älter waren als er, schien er es zu genießen, wieder der „jüngste" zu sein.

Elugalen sass am Tisch und aß in Ruhe sein Frühstück aus Früchten und beobachtete dabei Dumbledore. Der alte Mann schien sich in Rivendell wie im Himmel zu fühlen und schien seine Anwesenheit hier auch ohne große Interaktionen mit den Elfen zu genießen. Derzeit al lerdings unterhielt er sich in Ruhe mit einem der Berater von Elrond, der Dumbledore zu er klären versuchte, wie man eine der Früchte aus Rivendell pellte. Dumbledore hatte bisher kei nerlei Erfolg damit und griff nun doch zu seinem Zauberstab und versuchte damit die Frucht dazu zu bringen, sich selbst zu „pellen". Dies gelang nicht, und er nahm sich eine weitere Frucht, die er auf den Teller legte und erneut mit dem Zauberstab bearbeiten wollte, aber so bald er mit dem Zauberstab in die Nähe der selbigen kam, bewegte sie sich von ihm fort. Dumbledore versuchte es erneut, und es kam zum selben Ergebnis.

Der Berater sah kurz zu Elugalen, bevor er lächelte und die Frucht weiter auf normalem Weg aß.

Nach mehreren weiteren fast schon „verzweifelten Versuchen", seufzte Dumbledore und hob die Frucht auf, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf die Frucht richtete, aber er kam ihr nicht näher als 5 Zentimeter. Nach einem starken Druck mit dem Zauberstab flog die Flucht aus seiner Hand und flog durch die Luft… und schwebte nun mitten in der Luft, bevor sie die Richtung änderte, und in Elugalen's Hand landete. Elugalen pellte nun die Frucht problemlos und hob sie an seinen Mund, um sie zu essen.

"Accio." sagte Dumbledore und die noch nicht gepellte Frucht kam erneut zu ihm zurück. "Vielen Dank, das mir die Frucht gepellt habt, mein Lord."

"Das ist kein Problem." murmelte Elugalen.

Dumbledore lächelte, während er Elugalen dabei beobachtete, wie er frühstückte. Mittelerde war definitiv der beste Ort für ihn. Der junge, recht unerfahrene Harry Potter den er gekannt hatte, war durch einen scheinbar älteren Lord der Elfen ersetzt worden, Dumbledore wusste an Hand seines Kampfstils, das er noch immer gern sich in Situationen stürzte, und diese Din ge würden sich wohl nie ändern.

Elugalen sah nun auf und bemerkte, das Dumbledore ihn direkt ansah. Er hatte bereits aufge gessen und wartete ruhig darauf, das er ebenfalls fertig wurde. Elugalen lächelte nun. "Wollen wir nach „dem guten alten Snapey" schauen gehen?" `sagte er.

Dumbledore lächelte nun. "Professor Snape, Harry… Elugalen."

"Wie auch immer."


	13. Kapitel 13 Pferdebisse und das Rennen

Kapitel 13: Pferdebisse und das Rennen eines Zentauren

Elugalen öffnete langsam die Tür zur Halle der Heilung, wo sich Snape seit gestern Abend befand. Der Raum wurde durch die morgendliche Sonne gut erhellt, aber trotzdem schien noch alles ruhig im Innern.

Elugalen drehte sich nun zu Dumbledore um und hob den Finger an die Lippen, bevor er leise eintrat.

Was er dort sah, war einfach fast zum Todlachen.

Irgendwann während der Nacht hatte sich Elrond einen gepolsterten Stuhl neben das Bett gestellt, und obwohl das schlimmste überstanden war, wollte er vermutlich sicherstellen, das Snape nicht erneut hohes Fieber bekam.

Elrond war nun in seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen, wobei sein Kopf gegen die Lehne lehnte. Aber das war es nicht, was Elugalen leise lachen ließ, sondern die Tatsache, das Elladan, ein erwachsener Elf in den Armen seines Vaters tief und fest schief, so wie ein kleiner Elfling. Elugalen speicherte sich diesen Anblick im Geiste ab und lächelte nun leicht in Richtung von Dumbledore, bevor er wieder in den Flur hinaus deutete.

Er schloss nun die Tür leise und bedeutete dann Dumbledore, ihm in den Garten zu fol gen.

Als sie außer Hörreichweite der Hallen der Heilung waren, begann Elugalen laut zu Ki chern, das sich in ein lautes Lachen steigerte. Schließlich musste er anhalten und sich an einem Baum festhalten, so sehr musste er lachen. Kurz darauf ließ er ihn aber los und glitt lachend zu Boden.

Dumbledore selbst konnte auch ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

Nachdem sich Elugalen wieder beruhigt hatte, hielt Dumbledore ihm die Hand zum Auf stehen hin.

"Das Lachen tut der Seele gut, mein junger Freund." sagte Dumbledore, wobei seine Au gen weiterhin glitzerten. "Es scheint so als wenn das Leben ihnen wirklich gut tut, Mr. Potter."

Elugalen lächelte nun und nickte, bevor er auf eine Gartenschaukel in der Nähe deutete.

Dumbledore setzte sich nun hinein und entspannte sich, während Elugalen in sehr gelas sener Pose auf einer der Armstützen saß.

"Ich möchte dir für all das danken, was du für Hogwarts und die Lehrer in den vergange nen Tagen getan hast." sagte Dumbledore und sah durch die Gärten und bewunderte da bei die vielen Wasserfälle und Teiche.

Elugalen nun erneut. "Wie Hermine einmal sagte, so neige ich dazu, "Leute retten zu müssen". Ich denke, das habe ich von Elrond, der nun einmal ein Heiler ist." Er lachte nun.

"Wie dem auch sei, dein Großvater ist ein sehr kluger Mann."

"Wie sie auch, und sie sind nun wahrlich nicht die selbe Person." sagte Elugalen nun ki chernd, und lächelte leicht in Richtung von Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lachte nun. "Da hast du mich wohl überrumpelt."

Beide waren nun eine Zeit lang still, während sie die Stille und den Frieden hier genos sen. Rivendell konnte auch ohne Worte die Seele beruhigen, und es gab kein geordnetes Chaos wie teilweise in Lothlorien, oder die permanente Alarmstimmung wie in Mirk wood, sondern nur die absolute Ruhe.

"Rivendell hat meine Erwartungen sogar noch übertroffen." sagte Dumbledore nun sanft. "Man kann sich zwar die Gebäude und Gärten im Geiste vorstellen, aber nicht die Atmo sphäre die hier herrscht."

Elugalen dachte hier nun einen Moment nach. "Ich habe viele Orte in Mittelerde besucht. Rohan, wo die Leute lächeln und lachen, aber auch Trauern, so das sie die Verstorbenen in guten wie auch schlechten Zeiten in Erinnerung behalten können. Gondor, wo die Leu te so genau und in die Hierarchie eingebunden sind, das selbst die Straßen übernatürlich leise wirken. Ich war auch in Mirkwood und Lothlorien. Aber kein Ort kann es mit Ri vendell aufnehmen…" Hier hielt er kurz inne. "Wobei ich allerdings in diesen Dingen ein wenig voreingenommen bin."

Dumbledore kicherte nun leise, bevor er inne hielt. Er schien zwar etwas sagen zu wol len, hielt aber inne.

Elugalen sah nun zu. "Sie wollten etwas sagen?"

"Hm… es ist aber nicht wichtig."

"Ich möchte es hören."

"Wenn du darauf bestehst: ich frage mich, was mit deiner Magie geschah, seit du dich… äh… verändert hast."

"Nun, ich brauche meinen Zauberstab nicht mehr. Er erkennt meine magische Signatur nicht mehr und nun ja… meine Magie hat sich teilweise drastisch verändert und ich habe noch immer nicht alle Möglichkeiten entdeckt."

"Sehr Interessant."

Während Dumbledore sich nun wieder in den Gärten von Rivendell umsah, entging ihm das Funkeln in den Augen von Elugalen.

Knapp zehn Minuten später erklang ein wütender Schrei aus Richtung der Ställe und des Trainingsbereichs, befolgt von einem lauten "ELUGALEN! Dein (Man setze hier ein lau tes, zwergisches Schimpfwort ein!) Pferd hat mich gebissen!"

Elugalen lachte nun, bevor er aufsprang und zu den Ställen hinüber lief. Dumbledore lachte ebenfalls und folgte ihm mit ruhigeren Schritten und als er dort eintraf sah er einen der Zwillinge, der sich die Hand hielt, während Elugalen laut lachte. Ein großes, schwar zes Pferd lief herum und schien fast zu lachen.

"Kannst du dein Pferd denn nicht einmal zur Ordnung rufen." sagte Elrohir während er seine Hand hielt. "Letzte Woche traf es Glorfindel, die Woche davor Celeboril und jetzt ich! Dein Pferd ist einfach unmöglich."

"Na gut." sagte Elugalen bevor er kurz pfiff. Es kam ganz friedlich herüber gelaufen und stupste ihn sanft an. "Professor darf ich ihnen Morel vorstellen." Er deutete auf das Pferd, das ihm nun erstaunlicherweise freundlich zuzunicken schien. Elugalen brummte nun, "Ich verstehe nicht was mit ihm los ist. Die Rohirrim lieben ihn regelrecht." Nun sagte er mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme zu Morel.

Dumbledore musste nun lachen. "Wie der Eigentümer so das Pferd." sagte er.

"Morel, möchtest du ein Wettrennen machen?" fragte Elugalen.

"Ich werde sicher nicht gegen dieses Pferd antreten!" sagte Elrohir.

"Ich habe nie gesagt, das es gegen dich sein soll, Bruderherz."

Elrohir zögerte.

"Und los." rief Elugalen und Morel drehte sich um und begann zu laufen, während Eluga len kurz darauf, aber in langsamerem Tempo folgte.

Plötzlich veränderte sich Elugalen's untere Körperhälfte und es entstand ein Pferdekörper dessen Fell genauso aussah wie sein Haar und Elugalen begann nun langsam als Zentaur zu Morel aufzuholen.

Morel gewann zwar, aber nur sehr knapp und beide kamen nun in ruhigem Tempo zu rück.

"Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Elrohir und betrachtete Elugalen's neues Aussehen.

"Ich bin doch ein guter Zentaur oder! Ich habe viel experimentiert."

Elrohir seufzte nun. "Du solltest dich besser zurückverwandeln können."

"Das kann ich! Siehst du!" Elugalen stand nun wieder völlig normal vor ihnen.

"Wirklich erstaunlich." sagte Dumbledore. "Du bist aber noch jung, das ist offensicht lich."

"Ahh… die Tatsache bleibt aber, das ich für immer jung bleiben werde!"

"Wohl wahr." sagte Elrohir lächelnd. "Aber ich wette mit dir, das du mich in einem nor malen Rennen nicht schlagen kannst." sagte er, bevor er zum Haus hinüber lief.

"Hey, das ist nicht Fair."

Dumbledore lachte leise und drehte sich zu Morel um. "Ich denke damit bleiben nur noch wir beiden übrig."

Morel schnupperte kurz an ihm und sah dann über seine Schulter.

Dumbledore drehte sich nun herum und sah einen der Stallburschen, der nun stöhnend zu denken schien. 'Oh Nein. Wieso ich? Wieso muss ich ihn versorgen!' Und das war ganz klar auf seinem elfischen Gesicht zu erkennen.

Dieses Kapitel soll dazu dienen, das Dumbledore den "Neuen" Harry besser zu verstehen beginnt.

Um eine der häufigsten Fragen zu beantworten: Ja, Dumbledore wusste, das Harry ist Elugalen, denn wenn ihr euch "Galenistari" durchlest, werdet ihr ein Kapitel finden, wo es Dumbledore heraus findet

Hier der Ausschnitt:

Elladan setzte sich nun auf, nachdem er sich an Harry gelehnt hatte, nachdem er Dumble dore's Stimme erneut gehört hatte und hielt inne. Er drehte sich langsam zu Harry und El rohir um und fluchte leise, wodurch Elrohir aufwachte.

Dumbledore öffnete nun die Tür in das Wohnzimmer. "Lord El…" er hielt inne. Drei Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm herum. Ein identisches, sehr nervöses Grinsen erschien auf ih ren Gesichtern.

"Oh Je!"

Genau das ist gemeint. :D

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, und entschuldigt die Wartezeit!.

REVIEW!


	14. Kapitel 14 Das Problem des Zaubertränkemeisters

Dragon's Game

Kapitel 14 – Das Problem des Zaubertränkemeisters

Professor Snape war nicht gerade bester Laune. Er war noch immer an das Bett gefesselt, während seine Verletzungen „Heilten". Aber erstens, ging es ihm wirklich gut, und zwei tens war es einer der nervigen Zwillinge gewesen, der ihn an das Bett gefesselt hatte, aber das, was ihn am meisten nervte war die Tatsache, das er eine WEISSE Krankenhausrobe trug! Etwas, das Snape niemals tun würde.

Er hatte mehrere Besuche von Albus über sich ergehen lassen müssen, während Poppy, die noch immer nicht glücklich über ihn war, schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu ha ben, ihn zu nerven, während der Lord der Elfen die meiste Zeit einfach neben ihm saß und ein Buch las.

Während der verschiedenen Besuche die er erhielt, empfand er die von Elrond als die an genehmsten. Nass nur daneben und las. So wie es Snape mochte, ohne viel unnötiges Re den sondern einfach nur angenehme Ruhe.

Albus hatte ihm mehrere Bücher aus der großen Bibliothek mitgebracht, die sowohl in der Allgemeinsprache als auch in Sindarin abgefasst waren. Die meisten Bücher befass ten sich mit Heiltränken und ähnlichen Dingen, denn die Elfen brauchten in der Regel keine anderen Tränke als jene für die Heilung und gerade diese fand Snape sehr inter essant.

Ob Albus nun sein Interesse an anderen Bereichen des Wissens wecken wollte oder ob das Buch zufällig dort gelandet war, würde Severus wohl nie erfahren, aber das Buch über die Geschichte des Hauses Peredhel war nun einmal dort gelandet. Es war dieses Buch, das er gerade las, als Elrond den Raum betrat, der hellgrüne Roben trug kombiniert mit einem Stirnreif, da er aus einem Ratstreffen kam. Dieses Treffen begann wie immer mit einer Überprüfung seines Gesundheitszustands, und das im totaler Stille.

Elrond's Augen wanderten nun zu dem Buch, das Snape abgelegt hatte. "Die Geschichte des Hauses Peredhel" sagte er.

"Haben sie irgend etwas interessantes gefunden?" sagte Snape höflich. Obwohl es anders lautende Gerüchte gab, besaß er durchaus ein gutes Maß an Manieren.

"In der Tat."

Snape beobachtete den Lord der Elfen nun genauer. Er schien wirklich sehr genau und berechnend in allen Dingen die er tat. Ihn schien eine Aura des Wissens zu umgeben. Er war sehr genau und Snape konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das die Zwillinge wirklich seine Söhne waren. Er hatte bisher kaum jemanden kennen gelernt, der Elrond's dritten Sohn wirklich kannte, und dieser Elf hatte ihm immerhin das Leben gerettet, wobei er irgend wie eher menschlich wirkte, ähnlich seinem Vater, anders als die Zwillinge. Das einzigste was wirklich über den Elfen wusste war, das er blutige Haare hatte und eine absolut sau bere Tunika trug. Dies hatte er allerdings mehr im Fieberwahn gesehen. Aber trotzdem ir ritierte es ihn.

"Haben sie irgend etwas interessantes über meine Familie erfahren?" sagte Elrond nun lä chelnd.

Snape blieb weiterhin still, da er nicht recht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

"Wissen sie, ich beiße nicht." sagte Elrond.

Snape murmelte nun leise etwas, von dem er sich sicher war, das der Lord der Elfen es nicht würde hören können.

"In der Tat?" sagte Elrond positiv überrascht und legte kurz seinen Finger an das Ohr.

"Wieso dieses leise Flüstern?"

"Sie können jetzt gehen, Lord Snape. Ihre Verletzungen heilen sehr gut, aber bitte über anstrengen sie sich nicht. Ich gehe davon aus, das sie so oder so den Raum verlassen wer den."

Snape murmelte kurz einige Worte, die Elrond allerdings ignorierte.

"Darf ich vielleicht die Gärten nahe den Wasserfällen vorschlagen?" Als er sah, das Sna pe nicht gerade davon begeistert schien, schlug Elrond ein paar andere Orte vor. "Die Bi bliothek ist derzeit ein angenehmer Ort. Sie ist angenehm kühl und es staut sich dort nicht die Sommerhitze."

Snape nickte nun.

"Also die Bibliothek." Elrond ging nun zu einem Schrank in der Ecke des Raumes hin über und nahm eine einfache Tunika sowie dunkelgrüne Hosen heraus. Da er keine Schu he trug, machte er dabei keine Geräusche. "Ich denke dies sollte passen. Ich werde sie da nach in die Bibliothek bringen."

Elrond nahm nun wieder das Buch zur Hand, das er abgelegt hatte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl am Fenster.

Snape hatte sich bald darauf umgezogen und man sah ihm an, das es ihm gefiel, kein Weiß mehr tragen zu müssen. Er sah sich nun nach einem Paar Schuhe um.

"Entschuldigung, mein Lord, aber haben sie vielleicht ein paar Schuhe?"

Elrond sah nun von seinem Buch auf und lächelte leicht. "Ich vergesse immer wieder, das sie ein Mensch sind. Viele Elfen laufen lieber Barfuß durch Rivendell, und tragen nur im Garten Schuhe."

Snape nickte nun. "Ich bevorzuge allerdings Schuhe."

Elrond durchsuchte nun kurz den Schrank und nahm leichte Stiefel heraus, die er nun Snape reichte.

Elrond führte Snape nun in die Bibliothek, die aus mehreren, sehr großen Räumen be stand, während sich in der Mitte ein großer Raum befand, wo viele gemütliche Sessel standen.

"Sie können gerne in der Bibliothek bleiben, aber bitte verlassen sie diese nicht ohne einen Begleiter, denn sonst würden sie sich verlaufen. Und bitte überlasten sie sich nicht." Sagte er, bevor er sich umwandte und die Bibliothek verlies.

Die Bibliothek war kein direkter Ort der Stille, denn es gab hin und wieder Unterhaltun gen, aber der große Raum verhinderte scheinbar, das andere Personen, die es nicht woll ten diese direkt mitverfolgen konnten.

Snape hatte das Buch über die Geschichte Mittelerdes mitgebracht, das er derzeit las und setzte sich nun in einen der Sessel, bevor er weiter zu lesen begann.

Gegen Ende des Buches wurde die Heirat zwischen Elrond und Celebrian erwähnt, aber auch die beiden Söhne und die beiden Töchter. Snape bemerkte diese Information und hielt sie für einen Fehler, denn aus seiner Sicht waren es drei Söhne und eine Tochter.

Er beendete das Buch bald darauf und legte es auf den zentralen Tisch, damit der Biblio thekar es wieder einsortieren konnte, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Buch begab.

Elugalen ging nun durch die Bibliothek, wobei er hin und wieder ein Buch in die Hand nahm. Er sah sich um, nickte kurz ein paar Elfen zu, die sich dort befanden, und ging zu einem der Sitzplätze. Normalerweise las er in den Gärten, aber es war jetzt mitten im Winter und der Himmel stark bedeckt, während der Boden mit Schnee bedeckt war. Bald darauf fand er einen bequemen Stuhl und setzte sich zum Lesen hinein. Selbst in seinen Räumen gelang ihm dies nicht, denn Elladan und Elrohir machten einigen Lärm neben an.

Snape kehrte nun zu seinem Platz zurück und bemerkte, das Elrond's jüngster Sohn dort war und ein Buch las. Obwohl er nie groß etwas für die Kinder außerhalb von Slytherin empfunden hatte, so brachte er es doch nicht über das Herz, den Elfling von seinem Platz zu verscheuchen.

Nach einiger Zeit betrachtete Snape den Elfling genauer, wobei er noch immer den Na men des dritten Sohns von Elrond nicht kannte, der ihn beim Lesen des Buches über Hei lungsmethoden beobachtete.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Snape auf elfisch. Er wollte eigentlich nicht in dem Ton sprechen, aber es war einfach die Gewohnheit.

"Nein." sagte der Elf höflich. "Wieso?"

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür, euch so angefahren zu haben."

Elugalen klappte nun der Unterkiefer regelrecht herab. Snape entschuldigte sich? Diese beiden Wörter passten einfach nicht zu einander!

Snape hob nun eine Augenbraue. "Stimmt etwas nicht damit, das ich mich entschuldige?"

Elugalen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr Ruf eilt euch voraus, oder ich nehme meine Brüder zu wörtlich."

Snape lachte nun. "Eure Brüder haben eine sehr gute Beobachtungsgabe."

Elugalen nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Einige Zeit später sprang Elugalen auf, als ein Buch auf den Tisch geknallt wurde, der zwischen zwei Sesseln stand, in denen Elugalen und Snape saßen.

Elugalen sah nun zu Snape und musste mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken. Snape starrte das Buch regelrecht an.

"Gibt es etwas amüsantes, ehrenwerter Elf?"

"Das würde ich sagen."

"Dieses Buch… ist unmöglich. Man kann doch kein Daffodil mit Gillyweed mischen!"

Elugalen lachte leise. "Ist es nun eine Salbe gegen Verbrennungen oder nicht?"

"Nein! Das ergibt eine Explosion."

Elugalen's Augen glitzerten nun amüsiert, während er sich dem Buch zuwandte.

Am nächsten Tag ging Snape in einem der Korridore entlang in Richtung der Bibliothek. Er entdeckte nun Elrond's jüngsten Sohn am Ende des Ganges, der sich mit seinen älteren Brüdern unterhielt, aber als er nun Snape erblickte kam er herüber, wobei er ihnen noch sagte, das er sie später sehen würde.

"Professor Dumbledore möchte, das ich ihnen sage, das er heute mit Madam Pomfrey und mir abreisen wird und das sie vorerst zur Erholung hier bleiben sollen."

Snape zögerte nun. Er war nun wirklich nicht aus Glas erschaffen worden.

Elugalen drehte sich nun zu seinen Brüdern herum.

"Ehrenwerter Elf?"

"Ja?"

"Ich kenne ihren Namen noch nicht."

"Elugalen. Sie können mich ruhig Elugalen nennen." sagte er lächelnd. "Nur ein kleiner Hinweis, essen sie nichts, das von meinen Brüdern stammt, und waschen sie ihr Haar oder andere Körperteile nicht mit irgend welchen Substanzen die sie nicht überprüft ha ben… ach ja und sehen sie über die Türen, bevor sie eintreten!"

Snape hob nun eine Augenbraue, aber Elugalen deutete nur auf die Zwillinge, woraufhin Snape nur verstehend nickte.

"Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." sagte Elugalen und ging wieder zu seinen Brüdern.

Snape's Auge begann nun zu Zucken. Der Aufenthalt hier würde sehr interessant werden.

Ja, Snape ist ein wenig OOC, aber ist an einem Ort der alle Magier interessiert und faszi niert. Elugalen mag auch etwas ungewöhnlich gewirkt haben, und er war auch sehr freundlich zu Snape, aber dieser ist NICHT sein Vater… oder der seiner Brüder! Hehe!

Und für alle die dachten, das die Geschichte aufgegeben worden sei, so sei ihnen gesagt, das dem nicht so ist. Damals hatte die Autorin einfach nicht die Zeit für die Geschichte. Dieses ist auch ihr letztes, fertig gestelltes Kapitel. Alle folgenden stammen, mit ihrem Einverständnis wohlgemerkt, von mir.


	15. 15 - News

Hallo zusammen,

wie ihr sicher bereits gemerkt habt, h nge ich derzeit mit neuen Kapiteln etwas hinter her.

Dies lag unter anderem an arbeitsbedingten Gr nden, aber auch daran, das ich durch einen Festplattencrash viele fertige Kapitel verlor und diese jetzt neu schreiben muss.

Da ich ab Sonntag nun Urlaub habe, werde ich fast meine gesamten Stories in den n chsten beiden Wochen fortf hren.

Liebe Gr sse

Olaf


End file.
